Adding Fosters
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: Callie leaves home after high school to go to college, becoming a guardian ad litem and falling in love, visiting home a couple times a year. What happens 6 years later when she comes back to town to visit her moms with some news? And how will she react, having to accept them back in the front seat of her life.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey everyone! My daughter asked me to write this story when we were visiting today, I thought the idea was cute and lets face it, I have a soft spot when it comes to my Lizzie. A bit brighter than my other stories (ok, quite a bit brighter). Callie is 24 and is a Guardian ad litem working with foster kids. She had moved to LA to go to school and fell in love. 6 years later she comes home with news. This story will take span a year or two. I'll be working on the next chapter of Mom and Momma next.

"It's good of you to visit, Sweets, We don't see enough of you," Stef smiled as she put a cup of tea in front of Callie, kissing her temple before sitting opisite her on the kitchen table. It had been eight months since she had made it back to her old house, Home, 'Home' she told herself with a small smile, letting a wave of happy memories flood over her.

"I'm sorry I don't get home much. I didn't realize how much work came with being a case worker. I had two new cases this last week. five kids," Callie said as she took a sip of her tea, "Where's Mama? I thought she was going to be here so we could all talk," Callie said. She had always hated small talk, and the news that bubbled in her stomach was dying to come out.

Stef chuckled, "She went to the store, decided that she would get all your favorites for dinner. Thank you for loving pasta, she's had me eating rabbit food for over a month," Stef laughed. Callie took a minute to look at her mom. Her blond hair had streaks of a whitish gray, a little longer than she used to wear it. It was now half way down her back and curled naturally. Her face still held a soft look, abiet a few more laugh lines.

"Yummy, yummy, but I bet Mama will still find a way to make it healthy," Callie smirked as she pulled her jean jacket farther around her.

"You cold, Love?" Stef asked as she wrinkled her eye brows, "Don't tell me the girl who comes home and literally dives onto our living room couch has suddenly become shy," Stef winked, "Or that we're going to replay meeting your mom and mama. I'd rather not."

"I'm a little cold," Callie shrugged.

"Well you should have told me, Cal, or turned the heat up yourself," Stef shook her head, "I know you know how to do that. When me and Mama came home from our trip the house was a sauna and our bill was almost doubled," she chuckled.

"I'm going to go up to my room and just grab a blanket," Callie said as she got up.

"And then you're going to tell me what's going on, yes?" Stef called up the stairs behind her. Lord, her children, 24 and her daughter was still hiding something from her. Well, Stef thought to herself. Finding this out should be fun. None of her kids were good at keeping stuff from her.

In her old room Callie looked in the closet and pulled out her old quilt. A present from Jude when he started learning how to sew. Pulling off her jean jacket she wrapped it around her, smiling at herself. Jude was so proud of it, and now he was in fashion school. She was even happier that Jude had called a truce of trying to style her. This family amazed her, and she still found it crazy that when she came home her room was basically the same, save for a couple exercise machines that Mom used. Her bed sat in the corner and pictures hung everywhere, tears filled her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, stupid hormones.

Callie was pulled out of her thoughts when the front door opened and she heard Lena walking through the front door. Keeping the quilt around her she walked down the stairs to see her mama in the kitchen pulling out groceries.

"Hey, Mama," Callie smiled giving her a one armed hug and kissing her cheek, "Keeping those teenagers in line at school?" she asked as she grabbed a few groceries and started putting them away.

"It's much easier, I think my hardest kids to deal with were my own," Lena laughed as she watched Callie, "I thought we broke you of walking around the house in a blanket years ago."

"I'm cold."

"Well then sit down and let me do this," Lena said as she pointed to a stool, "But I deserve a real hug I believe," she said as she walked over to Callie and pulled her arms around her before Callie could stop her. Callie gave in and rested her head against her Mama's ribs. Lena had decided against reconstructive surgery after her bout with Breast cancer and it was something totally different, and comforting hugging her. Callie stilled when she felt Lena's face scrunch in confusion and let her hands move to Callie's stomach where Callie then felt a smile. Lena took Callie's face in her hands and forced her to look in her eyes, and gave her a questioning glance, where Callie nodded with a small smile.

"Stefanie Marie Adams Foster, get in here right now!" Lena yelled towards the bathroom as she grinned.

"As soon as I have one kid here I can't have two minutes of privacy?" Stef asked as she walked out, drying her hands on a towel.

"Tell her," Lena said as she bounced with excitment.

"I'm pregnant," Callie said with a shy smile as she watched her mom gape and then tears fill her eyes, "Ok say something," She laughed nerviously, startling when Stef rushed and hugged her tightly,

"I'm going to be a grandma," She smiled as she kissed Callie's head, "Though I'm not going to be called grandma, I'm not old," Callie chuckled,

"Of course not Mom, what would you like to be called, Mom the Sequel?"

"I kind of like that," Stef smiled.

"No," Callie giggled, "I was joking. We'll figure something out."

"How far along are you?" Stef asked as she pulled her towards the living room with Lena close behind.

"18 weeks," Callie smiled as she found herself between her two mothers.

"And you didn't tell us until now?!"

"Well, there is something else I wanted to tell you."

"Which is?" Lena asked.

"I found a job at the DHS downtown and found a small house for rent about a mile away."

"You're moving home?" Stef asked with an excited laugh.

"No, a mile away from home. But yes, close enough you can see your grandchild whenever you want."

"Do we know if it's a boy or girl?" Lena asked.

"No, the little peanut has 2 more weeks before we'll know," She sighed.

"Hey, Little one, I need to know if I'm buying dresses or shorts, you got to work with your mama during the ultrasound," Stef said to Callie's stomach.

"Mama, make her stop," Callie groaned with a laugh as Stef stared at Callie's stomach in almost a trance. Her first grandchild. Callie couldn't say she actually minded. She was happy her mom was so excited.

"Babe, I think she might kill you if you keep it up," Lena laughed as Stef ran her hand over the slight bump of Callie's stomach. "Where's Jason?" Lena asked. Jason had been dating Callie for 3 years now.

"We split up," Callie coughed, "We said we wouldn't try to get pregnant, but we weren't NOT trying either. He said he wanted a family, but within 2 weeks of finding out a was pregnant he left. He gives me $800 a month to help support me and the baby, he just doesn't want to be a part of little peanut's life."

Lena's heart broke for her daughter. Jason had reminded her of Gretchen, but when she mentioned it it caused a fight that had Callie not talking to her for 3 weeks. Jason showered Callie with a good time and life, and Callie had needed that. Where she and Stef were able to give her love and security, Callie needed to reclaim her youth. And that is what she did with Jason. She gave most of the parenting reins of Jude over to Stef and Lena (though it was tough. Callie would never true\ly give up watching over her baby brother), and kept them up some nights worrying. But she was happy, and seemed to be carefree. "I'm sorry, Baby," Lena said finally.

"It's not your fault," Callie said off handidly, "You warned me," She said as she cursed her hormones again, her voice coming out thick.

"It still sucks," Lena said as she pulled one arm around Callie and ran her hand over Callie's stomach, not being able to fight the urge any more "Luckily Peanut here, and I do hope that is not what you are naming my grandbaby, has a mom, 2 grandmothers, a great grandma Sharon, a great grandpa Stuart, three uncles, and an aunt who will spoil Peanut rotten."

"That's not what I'm naming my baby," Callie laughed "I just don't think we should call Peanut an it just because we don't know if Peanut is a boy or a girl yet."

"That's a good idea," Stef smiled, "So when do we get to see the house you and my grandchild are going to be living in?"

"I get the keys in 4 days, for the moment I'm staying at the motel 8 in town."

"No," Stef said firmly.

"No?" Callie asked.

"No, my daughter and grandchild are not staying at that motel. Do you know how many times we were called there because of drugs or violence?"

"Mom, I'm trying to save money, I'm not going to spend more money on a better hotel."

"You're staying here then. It'll be fun," Stef smiled.

Callie inwardly sighed, her mother has had way to much time on her hands since she retired, "Ok. Just don't try to do what you did to Mama when she got out of the hospital." Callie groaned.

"What, make sure she didn't lift anything heavy or over exert herself? Oh believe me, I know what it's like to be pregnant, and now it's time for payback when I wasn't allowed to do anything after I was shot. Your gift? It's only 4 days."


	2. aunt and uncles

**AN- Hi everyone! In this chapter you will find out what is going on with the rest of the AdamsFoster clan. I am so surprised and excited as the feedback for this fic. So is Lizze. She is very proud of herself for thinking of the beginning of the story line. I hope you enjoy this. **

"Let's go grab your stuff," Stef said after a few moments, Lena still had her arm wrapped around Callie and Callie looked calm and content, but Stef would rather get her daughter out of the motel before darkness. She knew she was probably being over protective but the motel was shotty and she worried about her kids. It got ten times worse now that she knew her daughter was carrying her grandchild.

She smiled when she heard Callie groan, "Can't I just sit here for a while? I'll let you guys touch my stomach all you want."

"Nope, me and you are getting your stuff and Mama has already had it planned to make your favorite dinner, spaggetti." Callie wrinkled her nose, "Have you all of the sudden decided you hate spaggetti?" Stef asked.

"No, but Peanut doesn't, it gives me horrible heart burn."

"I have stuff in the garden for pesto, and I have some chicken breasts I could chop up in it," Lena suggested.

"That sounds amazing," Callie said, making Lena grin.

"Alright," she said, gently pushing on Callie's shoulder, "You and Mom go get your stuff and it should be about ready when you get back."

Callie sat up and stretched her back, which was becoming more and more sore as the weeks went on. Standing up she grabbed her purse "We should take my car, it has the attachment to hook the trailer on."

"Fine by me, you have gotten better since you started driving, haven't you?" Stef laughed "I still have whip lash from you learning to break."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Come on old woman. Just because you are starting to drive like a grandmother," she smirked as she jumped far enough away from Stef incase of an attack.

"It's Mom the Sequal, and I'm not old. Just because you don't live here doesn't mean you don't have to follow the house rules, and one is to never call your mother old!" Stef called out as Callie walked towards her car. In the car Stef shook her head. There was a soda in the cup holder and a Burgerking bag on the floor, "You might want to clean out your car before you let Mama near it, she will kill you."

"What was I supposed to eat on the road? And Peanut wanted a hamburger," Callie said as she drove through the old famillur town.

"Yes, Well, don't feed your Mama that bs, when she wanted to get pregnant before the cancer she read up on everything. You should have seen her one night. I told her to stop worrying, babies poop, pee, and sleep. There's not much to it."

"I'm sure that went well," Callie laughed.

"Yeah, she wouldn't cuddle with me for a week."

"And by cuddle you mean... other stuf? And don't answer that," Callie ended quickly.

Stef chuckled to herself. She wouldn't tell her daughter she just used her Mama's phrase for sex "No, I mean she litterally slept with the head raised for 8 days. Wouldn't cuddle with me. And without cuddling that meant lack of other stuff too."

"Who was harder, us or B as a baby?" Callie asked.

"You teenagers, deffinately," Stef laughed, "They say you will get more sleep once the baby sleeps through the night. What they don't tell you is about the age of 14 you start getting less sleep because of drama, sneaking out, fighting, and everything else you guys did that gave me this gray."

"Yes, blaim me. All I did was go to school and play guitar."

Stef snorted, "You're conviently forgetting when you ran away after our wedding because you were scared to be adopted. Me and Mama worked hard to make sure you could come home and not end up in a group home."

"I try to forget that. I was grounded for 2 months."

"Ah yes, but with being grounded you couldn't run, the intelligence of moms. Don't worry, you'll gain this super power soon enough," Stef smiled as they walked over to the trailer, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Stef asked as Callie bent over to connect it.

"ummm, Attaching the trailer to the car since you told me I couldn't stay here?"

"Callie Adams Foster you are four and a half months pregnant. You shouldn't be lifting heavy things or trying to do stuff like this. That's why I'm here," Stef said as she bent down and examined the contraption.

"Mom, I've been doing this type of stuff for 3 months now," Callie groaned, "I'm not going to get hurt."

"I don't care Callie, you could very easily get hurt, or accidently hurt my grandchild. I don't want something to happen to you, Sweets," Callie groaned but stood back up, knowing that with her slightly overbearing mother, she wouldn't get her way with this one.

"I'm going to go check out, I'll be right back."

"Heavy bags in there?" Stef asked.

"It's on wheels."

"Go," Stef said with a shake of her head.

Ten minutes later Stef watched as Callie came out of a room rolling a suitcase, "You sure you got that, Sweets?" She called.

"Yes, Mom," Callie called with a shake of her head. She had a feelin this was all a preview of what was to come in the next few days. When she got to the car Stef grabbed it and put it in the backseat while Callie got in the drivers seat.

"So, Mama called while you were getting your bag. You haven't told your brothers or sister yet, have you?"

"No, none of them can keep secrets," Callie laughed, "You guys would have known within a half hour."

"So... why don't we set up a Tinychat for tonight and you can tell them."

"Fine with me," Callie shrugged, "I hadn't figured out how I was going to tell them yet."

"Jude is going to be so excited."

Callie chuckled "Yes, and I'm guessing is going to try and say he gets to pick out all the outfits."

"That is not happening. The last time I got to pick out clothes was when Brandon was little. None of you guys would let me help pick out clothes."

"That's because you live in faded jeans, tank tops, and some jacket or sweater. Not exactly the fashion statement any of us wanted to make," Callie said with a shake of her head.

"You're starting to sound like Miss. Thing" Stef chuckled.

"Take that back," Callie said as she wacked Stef on the shoulder.

"That's not fair, I can't hit a pregnant girl," Stef groaned good naturedly.

"That's why I did it," Callie smiled while she pulled onto the street outside the AdamsFoster home.

"What do you need for the next few days, Baby Girl? I'll get Mike and Mama to help me unload the rest once you have your keys," Stef said as she got out of the car and grabbed the suitcase from the back.

"That's it," Callie said as she went to grab it from her mom.

"You're joking, right?" Stef snorted as she pulled it away, "I'll go put it in your room. Go see Mama. She was talking a mile a minute when I was talking to her."

Callie shook her head and headed towards the kitchen where Lena was finishing dinner, "need any help Mama?" She asked as she walked over beside her. Swiping a peice of cooked chicken out of the pan.

"You not to eat my food until it's ready," Lena smiled as she pulled an arm around Callie and hugged her for a moment, "I think I'm good, do you just want to go relax?"

"Don't you start acting like Mom," Callie groaned, "I'm not an invalid."

"You know, you could grab napkins and utencils for me," Lena said. Callie went to search for the items as Lena tossed the chicken and pesto, cutting bread and tossing a salad.

"Alright, all the kids will be in the AdamsFoster Tinychat room in 45 minutes," Stef said as she walked into the kitchen, Kissing Lena's cheek before grabbing plates.

They ate in relative silence, though Lena and Stef couldn't help but glance at Callie and chuckle. They had never seen the girl eat that much. After a few glances Callie looked up, "What, I'm eating for two, and no one cooks as good as Mama," She said.

"You do realize that's not actually true," Lena chuckled, "And thank you. I'm glad someone enjoys my cooking, your mom on the other hand."

"I would enjoy it if you cooked things like this more often," Stef said playfully.

Callie shook her head. It was good to see her moms still joked and were affectionate with eachother. After dinner Callie was able to convince Stef that she could help Lena do the dishes while Stef went off to water the garden and 20 minutes later Callie and Stef were sitting on one laptop while Lena sat at one right next to them waiting in the video chat room for the others to arrive. Callie grinned when it was Jude and Marianna who arrived first.

"Hey, Baby," Callie said, looking confused when Jude's cheeks turned red and Marianna started laughing.

"Jude, who is that?" Came a voice out of veiw.

"My sister," he grumbled.

"Jude, do you have a boyfriend over?" Callie asked with a chuckle.

"He's cute," Marianna winked at her moms and sister, "DOn't worry, I checked him out. He's in the theater program also." She smiled.

"Well, let's meet this cute theater guy," Stef said with smile, "Hi," Stef said as a guy with red hair came into view, "I'm Stef, Jude's mom."

"Yes, he told me about you. I'm Cody. And I'm a little scared of you," he admitted with a laugh.

"That's a good thing, I might not be on the force anymore but I still will kill anyone who hurts one of my babies."

"Yes, Ma'am" Cody said with wide eyes, Jude blushed, and the rest of the group chuckled.

"And I'm Lena, Jude's Mama," Lena smiled, "And I won't let Stef kill you unless I think you deserve it."

"alright, then, let's move to something else," Jude laughed as Cody sat beside them, opening his play book.

"How is the play coming, Miss. Thing?"

"Good, Mama. It opens in 3 weeks. You and Mom are coming, right? I got you guys tickets."

"We're going to try and make it, Babe," Lena smiled.

"Can you get one more?" Callie asked suddenly.

"Sure, you want to come?" Marianna asked kind of surprised, "Should I get one for Jason too?"

"No, that won't be necissary," Callie said with a shake of her head.

"How are your cases going?" Marianna asked.

"Good. I just met with a family of three kids, 2 boys and a girl, and another with 2 girls. The group of three look like they'll be able to go home within a couple weeks and we're starting to look for an adopted family for the two girls."

About that time Jesus joined the chat, looking sweaty and grundgy.

"At this moment I'm really glad that we are on chat and not together," Marianna said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Well Hello to you too, sis. Sorry I didn't have time to change and shower. Coach had a manditory 4 mile run and this family meeting was a little last minute. Hey Callie," Jesus smiled, "Wait, you're at home?"

"Yep, decided to check up on Mom and Mama. How's the team doing?"

"It's not the same as playing vollyball on the beach, but it's alright," he shrugged. Jesus was in Idaho having gotten a vollyball scholarship and was studying to be a personal trainer.

"And classes?" Lena asked.

"Good, Mama, I got a 82 on my last test."

"That's great Bud," Stef smiled, "Keep it up."

"I will," He smiled as Brandon joined the chat.

"Hey you guys, I only have ten minutes at the most before I have to run to a concert," Brandon said, already in a suit, "We have to go see this musician that my Professor thinks is amazing."

"That's ok, now that everyone is here," Stef said with a smile, "Callie here has some news."

Callie smiled at her 4 siblings, "Well, I'm sure this will happen many MANY more times over the years. But, the first FosterAdams grandbaby is on it's way. I am 18 weeks pregnant," She said as she watched each of her siblings reactions. Brandon sat there gaping, Marianna squealled and hugged Jude who was grinning, Jesus pumped his fist, and then they all started talking at once.

"Ok,ok, one at a time," Stef laughed, "Miss. Thing?"

"Oh my god I'm going to be an aunt!" She squealled "Is it a boy or a girl? What color are you doing the room? Please say you'll come home more often because the baby won't know me if you only come home two times a year."

Callie laughed a little "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. I don't know about colors yet either. And yes, I'll be home more often. I'm in the middle of moving closer to home."

"How close?"

"A mile from the house." Callie smiled as Marianna squealled again.

"Jude?" Stef asked next.

"Can I make the babies first outfit? What about the room, can I decorate it?" He asked.

"You are in charge of the peanut's coming home outfit," Callie smiled, "And I don't know about decorating the whole room but you can deffinatly help me," She knew giving him those things were worth it with the pure joy that crossed his face.

"Jesus?"

"Ok, for one, eww, I don't even want to think about what you did to get pregnant, but congradulations, Sis," Jesus smiled.

"Umm, you do remember when I walked in on you and-"

"Callie!" Jesus hissed, "Mom and Mama never heard about that."

"DOn't you remember the rules of this house young man?" Stef asked playfully, "Only me and Mama can do things in here." she said and laughed as all her kids looked grossed out and Lena lookd embarressed, "Love, they know we do things," she said with a laugh.

"I still go off the fact that you guys are celebate," Brandon said.

"Like that happens," Jesus snickered.

"Alright, B?" Stef asked as she payed attention to the clock.

"I'm, just, wow," he smiled, I'm so happy for you Callie, and I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle."

Callie smiled. Brandon loved kids, "Thanks, B. Thanks everyone, I'll let you guys know more when I find more out. I should know if peanuts a boy or girl during the next ultrasound."

"Ok, B, it's been 15 minutes, you should go before you're late," Stef said.

"Alrihgt, let's plan another tinychat soon, he smiled. Love you guys," he said as he signed off.

"And I need to go shower before my roomate gets here," Jesus said, "I'll see you guys later."

Everyone said goodbye to the two older boys and then Marianna and Jude, leaving Callie and the moms alone again. Callie smiled, everyone was so excited, and this baby was going to be so loved.

"Should we leave Grandma Sharon and Grandpa Stuart until tomorrow?" Lena asked as she looked at Callie who was smiling to herself as she ran her hand up and down her stomach where there were tiny flutters.

Callie nodded "Yeah, if it's ok with you guys I'm going to go take a bath and lay down."

"Sure, Love," Stef smiled, "I'm going to watch a movie and try to convince Mama to watch it with me for a while. If you're up later you can come join us."

"I might," Callie said as she kissed each of their cheeks "Love you guys" she said as she headed upstairs.


	3. Teach me

**AN- I know, I'm bad. I should have updated "Lena Finds Out" but I'm in the middle of a M rated chapter and at the moment anything having to do with 'other stuff' makes my stomach shurn, even kissing my wife (though we won't tell her that). Hopefully in the next day or two I'll feel differently and will be able to finish it. To answer questions from reviews: yes Dana is dead. I haven't figured out if or how I'm going to go into any of the details of her death but in my mind she died about 2- 2 1/2 years age. Also, no, Braille was never and will never be a part of this story. I don't like Braille and I don't even really like to write Brandon. If you haven't noticed, all my stories kind of interlock. This story mentions Lena's cancer, and I'm still trying to figure out if I'll be able to weave in information from "Lena finds out". Dedicating this chapter to my baby girl, Lizzie, who is angry at me at the moment because I forced her to go to school and no come here. I love you, have a good day, Baby. **

Callie wrapped a towl around her head as she stood in her old bedroom wearing baggy pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. She had spent a half hour soaking in the tub and wasn't really thrilled to be out of it. Her lower back still ached. Through the door that lead from her moms' bedroom to Callie's she heard noise and movement so she knocked softly.

"Come in, Babe," Lena called from where she was sitting up in bed and had just grabbed a book, "Nice bath?" She asked as she smiled at Callie and patted the bed beside her. Callie climbed on and was a little surprised at the effort it took with her belly.

"It was good. Though I thought you guys would be up for a little while longer," Callie said as she crossed her legs. Her mom was wearing a low t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Callie was glad to see she was more comfortable. For almost two years after the surgery she stuck to undershirts or very conservitive ones.

"Mom is still downstairs, I think she is hoping you'll come down and talk to her," Lena smiled.

"I have been talking to her, all day," Callie said surprised.

"I think your mom is looking for a little deeper conversation, or something that'll convince her you're actually going to be around," Lena smiled softly, "You haven't been around much, the last 4 years."

"Mama, I was trying to get a degree. Do you know how hard it is to be a Guardian ad litem? I wouldn't change it for the world. I love my job, but it's hard work. I pretty much follow everyone around in a case: Case worker, foster family, parents, and make sure they are doing their job. I love it, I get to be what me and Jude never had, but it's hard, and draining."

"Callie, as soon as you knew I was ok you too the first college out of here. I don't blaim you, Honey, or am I mad, but your mom, and I, still have a little bit inside of us that knows you could get up and leave at any moment."

Callie sighed and closed her eyes, "I didn't mean to leave like that, Mama, I did leave once your cancer was in remission, I just-"

"Needed to start living without stress of something happening," Lena finished for her.

"I promise Mama I'm going to try and stay. I don't know how to raise a baby, hell, pregnancy has me confused. And I want you and mom to know your grandchild."

"I know," Lena smiled and patted her knee, "and I am convinced that is why you'll stay. But Mom, not so much. You could ask Mom about anything when it comes to pregnancy you know, I just listened to an hour of her's," she laughed lightly.

"I'm gonna go watch a movie with Mom. Sure you won't be lonely up here without Mom?"

Lena shook her head, "I'm sure I'll be fine," she smiled.

Callie leaned over and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, "Love you, Mama," she said softly.

"I love you too, and you, little one," she said as she ran her hand across Callie's stomach quickly.

Callie went to her room and grabbed the heating pad out of her suitcase before making her way downstairs. She smiled when she saw her mom sitting on the couch with her head back and feet up on the automan, half a glass of wine in her hand, "Still awake, or is grandma starting to go to bed early?" Callie said with a smile, walking over.

"Don't call me old," Stef said as she looked up and smiled, "Come to watch Bridesmaids with me?" she asked as she sat up a little.

"Sure, that and I had a date with my heating pad," She laughed as she plugged it in and placed it on the arm of the couch, resting her lower back against it, "something about my center of gravity changing," she shook her head, "Went from puking every morning to back pain and swollen ankles."

"Here," Stef said patting her lap. Callie stopped for a beat, remembering what Mama had said before she rested her feet in her lap, "The joys of being pregnant," Stef smiled.

"Thank you," Callie said after a moment as her mom rubbed her ankles gently, "So I was thinking," Callie started, knowing if she didn't do it now she wouldn't.

"Yes?"

"Well, my next ultrasound is a week from tomorrow and I never understand those things, plus if little peanut corroperates we will find out if it's a boy or a girl. Do you want to come with me?" She knew she did the right thing when Stef beamed,

"I would love to, Sweets, you sure?"

Callie nodded, "I want you a part of peanut's life. And who more important to see peanut first than you?"

Stef smiled, "I love you Callie Girl, even if you did give my most of this gray."

Callie shook her head, "As we said earlier, I'm pretty sure it's from you deciding to have 5 teenagers at once."

"So, I was a little crazy," Stef smiled, "I wouldn't have changed having any one of you though."

"Even the beaten up girl that called you a dyke in the first ten minutes and almost got you and your son killed within 36 hours?"

"You're kidding right? That's how I knew I wanted you, you put Jude before everyone else, that's how I know you'll make a great mom, you did it already with Jude."

"You're going to help me, right?" Callie asked after a second, "Figure this whole baby thing out."

"Ofcourse, Love." Stef smiled, "Can I kill Jason first?"

"No," Callie said with a small smile, "You could go visit him in your cop uniform and gun though."

"I just might, don't tempt me," Stef smiled taking a sip of wine, "I won't get you a glass of wine but would you like some tea?"

"What about coffee?" Callie asked with a small smile.

"Seriously, you want your Mama to kill me? Cafine's not good for the little one."

"I know," Callie groaned, "It sounds so good though."

"You can drink tea and pretend it's coffee," Stef said as she patted Callie's foot and stood up, "Tea and popcorn for our movie. Coming up."

Callie let her mind wander around the room, smiling at the multitude of pictures. Grabbing something she had hid when walkeing down she sat it next to Stef's wine as she closed her eyes and waited.

"What's this?" Stef asked as she put a bowl of popcorn and a cup of tea on the coffee table and picked up a pocket sized phto album.

"For you to look at," Callie said as she sat up and sat next to her so she could look along and narriate.

The first page held a picture of a pregnancy stick with a small pink plus on it, going through the rest was a month by month ultrasound with a picture or Callie's growing stomach oposite it, "these are amazing, Caillie Girl," Stef smiled and ran a pointer finger down the small facial profile of the 16 week ultrasound.

"Peanut wouldn't corroperate on that one, kept it's legs crossed the entire time. Peanut's already is stubborn," Callie laughed lightly as she watched her mom.

"Get's it from you, Love," Stef laughed.

Stef sat the photo album down and handed Callie her tea and picked up the popcorn, "What does work look like for the next few days?" Stef asked as she started fusing with the DVD remote.

"Tomorrow I am going to a parent's home to make sure it's clean and in livable conditions for those three kids. Other than that Not much, I can do most of it from home. Make phone calls. I'll go visit the two girls that are looking for an adoptive family in 3 days. DHS is keeping me with no more than 2 cases until Peanut's born. So once one of those ends, eighter the girls get adopted or the kids go back to their mom, it's pretty low key. Visit kids once a week, meets or going to courtcases when they have them, checking in with foster parents and caseworkers."

"So, basically, we have the next 4 days for us," Stef smiled.

"When I'm doing work," Callie said with a laugh.

"Good, I haven't seen my Callie Girl often enough," Stef said as Callie moved the heating pad a little and resting against the arm as the movie started.

Stef woke up to the ending credits of Bridesmaids and realized she must have dosed off. Looking over she saw Callie sound asleep with her hand resting against her stomach. Taking the throw blanket off of the back of the couch Stef draped it across Callie and kissed her forhead before taking the discarded dishes and leaving them in the sink until morning.

In their bedroom Lena woke up to Stef crawling in bed, "Nice of you to join me," Lena murmered sleepily and she turned to curl against Stef's chest, "Nice movie with our daughter?"

Stef smiled, kissing Lena's forhead, "We are going to be grandparents" she said with an excited squeal.

Lena chuckled, "Yes, we are."

"She asked me to go to the next ultrasound," Stef said, almost amazed.

"That's great, Baby," Lena said, stretching up and kissing Stef softly, "Good night, Baby," she said as she wrapped an arm around Stef thanking Callie silently as she drifted off back to sleep.


	4. New place

**AN- Did you guys know that May is national foster care awareness month? There are millions of kids in the us like Callie and Jude. We adopted our four from foster care. And I grew up in the system from 2 months old. I was never adopted though. I lived in 17 different homes. There are many people who don't realize that Foster Care is a real thing, or how prevelent it is. It is said that a kid is taken into foster care every 11 minutes in the world. I hope you guys take a minute this May to tell someone about the foster care system and help us bring awareness. **

"Where are you off to?" Stef asked Callie as Callie walked out in a pair of slacks and a nice shirt. A part of her couldn't help to swell with pride. The last four days she had been able to see the woman her daughter had become. Callie was a hard worker and cared about the kids she worked for.

"A placement meeting, tying up loose strings for the kids to go back to their mother," Callie said as she grabbed a orange out of the fruit bowl and sat on a stool, "It shouldn't take too long. We just want to make sure the mom knows she is not to let her ex anywhere near the kids or they will be taken again. It shouldn't take but a couple hours."

"And then we go get the keys to the house, right?" Stef asked as she sat opisite Callie. She was excited to see where her grandchild would be raised.

"Yes, we get them at 2, but Mama made me promise we would wait for her. She said she had a meeing at 1:30 but she should be out by 2:30 and we can all go together."

"I didn't promise her," Stef joked as she stole a segment of Callie's orange.

"Don't steal food from your grandchild," Callie slapped Stef's hand with a smile, "And we'll see how that not waiting for her goes over with Mama," she laughed.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Stef groaned good naturedly.

"Well, when I get home we could do some grocery shopping for my place," Callie suggested. Stef agreed as Callie threw her orange peels away and grabbed her purse, "I'll see you in a few hours," she said as she hugged her mom, rolling her eyes When Stef's hand moved to her stomach, "Peanut isn't leaving for a few more months. THe baby will always be there."

"Don't make fun of me," Stef laughed, "Have a good meeting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're getting a new case. Couldn't they wait until you had the baby?" Stef asked as she paced the kitchen. Callie sighed,

"Mom, I told you, since we closed the case with the one family they gave me another one so I'll always have two until Peanut is born."

"Callie, the father is abusive! What if he did something to you."

"Mom, for one, you shouldn't have read my case notes. And two, I'm not going to be near the father unless it's in a meeting and since the father was abusive there will be a police officer at any meetings to make sure everyone is safe."

"I glanced at the first page," Stef said with indignently.

"Mom this is my job. I'm going to make sure I'm safe, ok?"

"I don't like the thought of you maybe being in danger."

"Slimmer than none," Callie said as she closed her folder, "Plus, what about your job? Mama hated it."

"I'm not-" Stef said exsasperated.

"Your daughter?" Callie asked gently as she stood up, "Mom, you jut have to trust me on this. I love my job, and there is a little boy that needs someone on his side. Not on the states or the government's. But who only cares about him and him alone."

"I get it, Cal," Stef said after a moment, taking a breath, "I can't help worry about you though, you taught me the true meaning of a daughter scaring her mother to death," Stef said as she grabbed her keys "Go get groceries?" she asked.

Callie smiled and grabbed her coat and slipped on a pair of shoes, ""by scaring to death you mean Jason?" She asked as they got into the car, "We weren't _that _bad."

"No, Sweets, I mean the suicide attempt."

Callie sighed, "Yes, that was a bad... year," She murmered.

"I'm not saying anything that it's your fault, I just want you to understand. Between me being protective over my babies anyways, this being my first grandchild, and your past. I worry."

"I know Mom, and I know you worry that one day I'm just going to up and leave but I want my baby to grow up around family. That's why I came back. There are so many people who already love Peanut. It would be unfair to the baby to just up and leave."

"And to you," Stef smiled, looking over.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend like you don't remember the conversation we had the other night, Callie Quin AdamsFoster, Lord you have a long name, I know you like to forget once you have heart to heart conversations but you asked for my help, and I'm planning on giving it. Even if you sometimes fight it."

"Can't we just call that conversation pregnancy hormones making me emotional? That was an emotional night."

"Nope, not letting that conversation go," Stef said with a small smile, "For the first time in years you acutally opened up to me about being afraid. I'm taking it. If it's pregnancy hormones, I hope you have more," She said as they pulled into Fred Myer's.

"Ok, let's go find some food that won't make me gag trying to cook it," Callie said as she pushed herself out of the car.

"What type of things were you thinking?" Stef asked as she grabbed a cart and they alked into the store.

"Anything but meat or eggs, well, eggs, just not cooking them on their own."

"You're not going to eat meat at all?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just not going to cook it. It makes me nausious," Callie replied.

"Me and Mama will have to make extra and bring it over some nights then," Stef said as they started walking around. Callie filled the basket with stuff that was easy to prepare or great for taking on the run for snacks.

"Really?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow as Callie put a thing of donuts and icecream beside the bags of fruit.

"What, so I have a little indulgence."

Stef snikered, "I'm starting to see why you wanted to get this done before Mama was done." Callie rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie stood infront of the small three bedroom house while her moms talked to the renter. It wasn't the best house, and it was small, but with the money Jason gave her she was able to afford it, it was close to home and work. And Stef hadn't started complaining yet, so that was a good sign.

"Well Sweets, should we see the inside?" Stef asked as she threw an arm around Callie's shoulders.

"You wouldn't let me answer no would you?" Callie laughed.

"No I wouldn't," Lena said as she walked over to them. Taking the key Callie opened the front door and stepped inside.

"It needs aired out," She said with a wrinkle of her nose, "It smells."

"It's the pregnancy, but we can air it out tomorrow while we're unloading the trailer," Stef said as she stepped inside, "All hardwood floors?"

"yep," Callie smiled, "It's cleaner, have you ever pulled up a rug? It's discusting."

"What will the baby lay on when it needs tummy time, or is learning to walk?" Stef askd a little worried.

"I'm going to get area rugs, but I can always also just put a blanket down for when the baby's playing on the floor."

Stef rubbed a hand over her eyes, "Ok, where to next?"

Callie led them to a medium sized but open kitchen, "There's not much cooking space but I figured there's enough room for a table that will fit a few of us, I don't think we'll be having very many family meals here," She laughed a little. Thinking back she had thought it was huge, until she was with her moms and was in a house filed with pictures that reminded her just how big this family was.

"It's perfect," Lena smiled, "Maybe you and I could do some more cooking like when you were a teenager. I still haven't prefected your biscuts and gravey." The comment caused Callie to laugh.

"How can you not make biscuts and gravy?"

"Oh, shush, you," Lena smiled.

Callie led them to what would be the guest room, "I figured a full sized bed, a dresser, mirror, just make it kind of cozy for people to come over."

"Good Grandma can stay with you," Stef said.

"Haha, no, I'll take Marianna, Grandma can sleep in her room and Grandpa can sleep in my room. You're not sticking me with her."

Callie led them to a medium sized bathroom with a small shower and a seperate bath tub, "simple but I love it," Callie said, making the two mothers grin. Their daughter looked so proud of her new house.

"Peanut's room," Callie said as she opened the door to a small bedroom with a window opening to a small back yard, "Peanut will be sleeping in a cot in my room for the first few months, but hopefully I'll be able to move the baby in here by 4 or 5 months."

"It'll be great, and Jude is going to have a hay day with this," Stef smiled.

"And, the master room," Callie said as she opened the bedroom door. A musty stench waifferd out and made Callie's stomach churn, hurrying to the back yard she heaved into the grass as Stef followed her quickly, pulling the hair tie out of her hai she pulled Callie's hair back before rubing her lower back.

"Alright?" Stef asked when she straightened her back.

"Really needs aired out," Callie muttered as Lena walked over with a bottle of water that Callie sipped on.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure it is tomorrow," Stef said as she ran a hand up and down her back for a few more moments. "Ready to head back home?"

"Yeah, I'll call about getting the water and electricity there," Callie said. She had wanted to do it here and be able just to sit in her new house for a little while but that obviously wasn't going to happen until she did something about the smell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You going to be bored without me home now?" Callie asked Stef as they chopped vegtables for dinner.

"You're close enough I'll come visit if I'm bored. Plus there is still unpacking and setting up the house, then there's the ultra sound, then we're going to see your brother and sister. It's safe to say you are keeping mine and Mama's life active," Stef laughed.

"It'll be an interesting few months," Callie said offhandidly.

"Months? Try years, Sweets, or decades. Pregnancy is just the start of it all."

"Hopefully it'll get easier after a year or so."

"mmmhm," Stef murmered with a smile, "And that is why you'll need my help, you're still naive from those parenting books. You need one called 'the teenage years, what they fail to tell you', and 'ages 6-16, where everytime you kiss your partner a child will walk in.'"

"You were just never discreate about it and Mama is fun to tease."

"She does get embarressed easily," Stef winked.

"You guys are horrible," Lena said as she walked in and grabbed the cut veggies.


	5. just a note from liz

**hi everyone. this is gleek foster kid's daughter, liz. i just wanted to tell you guys that new chapters are wont be up for a few days. momma had chemo yesterday and shes not doing well. chemo makes her really tired and sick. seems to get worse as time goes by. but i just wanted to let you know that she hasnt forgotten about the stories. earlier we were talking about what we want to do with the next chapter of adding fosters.**


	6. Estate saling

**AN- Hey everyone, Thank you all for sticking with me! I pretty much was asleep or sick all last week and when I started feeling better Saterday evening I had four kids running around the hospital room. THis is a little bit of a fun filler chapter. Next chapter will be The ultrasound. **

Callie said on a chair in the front yard as she watched her moms and Mike pull stuff out of the trailer. Mom had tried to convince her she should stay at their house until the place was aired out and everything was unpacked, but just sitting outside her house was nice. There wasn't a whole lot, her bed, a recliner, and a kitchen table and was it for furniture. She'd been saving up, she had enough to furnish the house if she watched her budget. Maybe she could get her Momma to do some estate saling with her, she thought. It was something Lena liked to do and could be done on the weekend when Lena wasn't at work.

"How is it smelling in there?" Callie asked Lena as she walked out of the house, having brought a box in, "I want to be able to do _something._"

"It's getting better, Babe, but what are you expecting Mom to let you do in there?" she asked. Stef was in the middle of setting up her bed frame and airing out the master bedroom as Lena and Mike carried in the last couple of boxes.

"I don't know," Callie grumbled. Her mom was getting on her nerves. She freaked out when Callie picked up the bag of her bedding, "what is she letting you do?" Lena laughed, "So, you think you could sneak away for a few hours while they do the hard labor?"

"What do you have in mind, Slug a Bug?" Lena asked as she pulled a chair and sat down beside her.

"Hitting up a few estate sales for some furniture. I need a dresser for my room, everything for the guest room and Peanut's room. A couch and a book shelf or two would be nice."

"Sure, Mom was just complaining about you being out here in the sun," Lena smiled, "It'll be fun too. Mom never wants to go estate saling. If we find something maybe we could get Jenna to come with her pick up."

"How is Jenna?" Callie asked as she stood up. Jenna was around every other year when Garette spent time with his other mom on the holidays, but other than that, Callie wasn't around enough to know.

"She's doing alright, she's been dating a woman, Crystal, for 6 months now."

"And what do you think of her?" Callie asked after Lena had gone in and told Stef where they were going.

"Crystal's alright. Do I think Jenna will stay with her for the long run? No. SHe's too used to being alone, likes the freedom." Callie noded as she pulled up craigslist on her phone.

"I can understand that. There's one about a mile from here, says there is tons of baby stuff," She said as she read out the address.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena smiled as she watched her daughter walk around an estate sale. With Callie's natural connection with Stef and being still at work herself, she had been feeling like she didn't get a lot of time with Callie. Callie had become a natural estate saler through the years, Lena noted. Callie had already had found a kitchen table that seated four until you put the 2 leafs in and then it could seat eight. It was priced at $100 and Callie had gotten it down to $65 for the table and 6 tablecloths, 3 of each size, and 4 chairs. She said she wanted a bigger table to be able to do family dinners. Lena had a suspition it was part of the plan to convince them she was staying. She doesn't know, Lena thought, how much impact being invited to the ultrasound had on Stef.

"Momma, come here!" Lena heard from a a room. When she walked in she could see Callie looking excitedly at a crib, changing table, small dresser, and rocker in a deep brown, "WHat do you think?" She asked, "I was going to wait on a crib since the baby is going to be sleeping in my room for a while but it's $175 for the set."

"I think they're great, Honey, why don't you send a picture to Jude and see what he thinks?" Lena asked.

"Do you think he could redue the rocking chair?" Callie asked as she snapped a picture and sent it to Jude before sitting down on the chair and rocking back and forth slightly. Lena looked at her daughter and shook her head. When did the frightened, beaten, young teen she picked up from Juvie become a grown woman about to have her own child?

"I'm sure he would love to," Lena smile, "You ok?" She asked when a look went over Callie's face.

"Yeah, Peanut is just doing back flips," Callie said as she rubbed her stomach gently, "Other people should be able to feel the baby in a week or two, then Mom will never leave my stomach alone."

Lena laughed, "You're probably right." Callie looked at her phone,

"Jude says they're perfect," she said as she hauled herself up and went out front.

After Callie had paid for the stuff they sat in the car at Pita-Pit where they stopped to grab a bite to eat while waiting on Jenna. They had been to four estate sales and had pretty much exsausted the open sales for the day.

"Same time next Saturday?" Callie asked as they sat in easy silence, "I still have a couch, book shelves, the guest room furniture, and a dresser for me to get."

"Sure, whenever is good for you, Hun," Lena said as she ate her chicken ceaser pita, "Thank you for asking me to come. I've ha a lot of fun."

"I don't get to spend enough time with you," Callie shrugged, "I thought this would be something we would both enjoy."

"You're right, you don't know how happy your mom is though, to go to the ultrasound."

Callie laughed and rolled her eyes, "At least three times a day she tells Peanut to corroperate so that she can start buying baby stuff. You're not going to let her go overboard, right, Momma?"

"Yeah... I'm going to stop my wife from spoiling our first grandchild... right..."

"You guys are terrible."

"We're not that bad!" Lena laughed.

"Really, Mom held a threaded needle over my stomach last night saying if it went back and forth Peanut was a boy and if it went in a circle Peanut was a girl. I'm pretty sure that's borderline crazy."

"And what did it do?" Lena asked with a smile. It was an old wivestale, but it warmed her heart.

"That is a secret," Callie smirked.

"Because you're hoping whatever it did is going to be the truth?"

"Well, Mom said when she did it to herself it went back and forth, and now there's B."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie sat in her mom's car while Jenna and Momma loaded up the last peice of furniture into the back of the truck. The woman who ran the estate sale was a nice woman and brought her out a cup of ice tea and had her husband helping the women.

Once back at the house she got out and stretched, hoping to be able to go in her bedroom without gagging. Walking in the kitchen she saw her mom drinking a beer and Mike, a cup of coffee, "Don't you think it's a little unfair that you guys are drinking the stuff I can't in my own house?" she asked with a groan.

"You guys left us with all the hard work, we deserve a break."

"Sorry, Mom, but there is more to do, there is a full set of nursery furniture and a kitchen table and chairs that need to come in, though I can go do it."

"Like Hell you will," Callie turned in surprise to see it was Mike who blurted it out.

"Please don't you start too, I will ban you from my house."

Stef snorted, "Like that'll work. I can't move all this furniture by myself."

Callie smiled, "I do really apreciated it you guys."

"We know," Stef smiled, "I started stuff for dinner for everyone, why don't you and Momma get stuff ready for a salad and me, Jenna, and Mike can get stuff out of the truck?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie picked at her food, though was much more interested in watching the people around her. She was blaming the emotional stuff on her hormones. She thought back to when she first moved in with her moms. She figured she'd be there a couple weeks, eight years later, she had gotten to watch them both age, well all three of them, if she counted Mike. She watched him struggle through his alcohol addiction and come through the other side, only after Brandon cut him out of his life. Never did she imagine when she had her first child would they be there.

"You ok, Sweets?" Stef asked as she looked over at Callie's who's eyes were glazed over.

"Yeah, pregnancy hormones," She said as she wiped her eyes, "I'm just glad you guys are here."

Stef gave her one of her signiture small smiled "We are glad too, Love."

"So, Callie, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Jenna asked as she turned to the young girl.

" I haven't really decided," Callie laughed, "I mean, I think I want a girl, but kind of afraid of Marianna getting ahold of her. She'd have her ears peirced and toes painted by 6 months."

"Would you name her after Colleen?"

"I don't know yet," Callie smiled softly, "if it's a boy his middle name will be Jude, but I'm still playing around with girls names."


	7. It's a?

**AN- Hello everyone! I'm trying to get another chapter in each of my stories before the next round of chemo, hopefully this time I won't be down for so long. Enjoying a day at home while the kids are at school before heading back to he hospital tomorrow morning. Begged my doctor for a day at home. Oh, I love my bed. I want to take it back with me instead of the stupid hospital one. **

"You ok? You look nervious," Stef said as she looked over at Callie who was restng her head back, her hand rubbing her stomach slowly with her eyes closed. The last few days had gone by with a blur, Stef had found a reason to come over once (or twice...) a day to check on Callie, plus Callie was busy with the little boy who's case she was given to. She had already been to the first court date that just allows the state to keep him in foster care. She had made a visit to his foster home, plus had her weekly visit with the two girls that they were looking for an adoptive home. They thought they had found one but the girls didn't get along with the parents so they were back to square one.

"Me? You're shaking," Callie smiled when she looked over to her mom. The foot that wasn't controling the pedals was vibrating on the ground, "Are you ok?"

"I'm finding out if my grandchild is a boy or a girl, I'm just a little excited," Stef grinned, causing Callie to laugh.

"Me too, you can't tell Momma though, I want it to be a surprise. I'm going to tell everyone while we're at school so I can tell Jude and Marianna and everyone at once."

"You're expectig me to keep the gender of Momma's grandchild from her?"

"You were a cop, I'm sure you can keep a secret for five days," Callie sad as she looked out the window, "Or, you know, I can have the ultrsound tech put the results in an envelope and you don't have to know," She said with a smirk.

"One, ok, no, that's not happening, I need to find out if you're having a boy or a girl. And two, you have never seen your Momma mad at me. I might be killed over this."

Callie rolled her eyes, "You usually aren't the dramtic one. You'll know why it's so important once I tell everyone, please? Just tell her the baby kept it's legs closed."

"Fine, but if she starts waving knifes around I'm sending her your way."

Callie smiled and laughed lightly, "She waved a knife at you?"

"Yes," Stef said with a small laugh, "Momma doesn't like when I agree with Mike and not her, especially when it comes to Brandon."

Callie snorted, "You don't take your ex's side against your wife, you should have had a knife waved at you," She said as they parked in front of the clinic.

"How is Peanut doing?" Stef asked as she took Callie's hand and helped her hoist herself out of the car.

"Good, being a ninja, but good," Callie smiled as Stef wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder. In the waiting room Stef flipped through a pregnancy magazine while Callie checked in, "So, Love, there's a list of symptomes to look out for at 19-22 weeks in here," Stef said as Callie dropped into the seat next to her.

"Ok..." Callie said slowly.

"So, Well I know you get heartburn."

"Yeah."

"Headaches?"

"Yep."

"Dizzyness?"

"Sometimes."

"Wait you're feeling dizzy at times? Maybe you should come stay with me and Momma for a while."

"Mom," Calie groaned, reaching for the magazine which Stef pulled out of her way, "Single pregnant women do fine all the time."

"You at least have you phone with you incase something happens you can call us, yes?"

"Yes Mom, I carry it with me everywhere."

"Alright, leg cramps?"

"not really, they've come and gone during the pregnancy."

"Bleeding gums?"

"A little, not bad."

"Back pain."

"Oh yeah, Peanut is doing a number on my back."

"Sorry, Love. We can talk to the doctor about what can be done about that."

"The last one on here is vaginal discharge."

"Which I'm not dicussing with my mother," Callie said as a blush crept across her face, "Now that we've gone through the physical we can go straight to the ultrasound and leave," she muttered to herself and knocking her knee playfully against Stef's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So if You'll raise your shirt we'll take a look of the baby and see if it'll give us a chance to see the gender," The ultrasound technichian said as Callie pulled her shirt up to the bottom band of her bra.

"Oh, look at that, you've become an outy," Stef smiled as she poked Callie's pertruding belly button.

"Yes, it's hidious," Callie muttered as she looked over at the black screan, relaxing against the table when she felt her mom's hand slip into her's.

"Ok, this is going to be kind of cold," the tech said as he poured a clear jelly on Callie's stomach, making her stomach flinch, in response, Peanut kicked hard.

"Oh, Wow," she muttered softly, "Can you wait one sec?" she asked the tech as she took her mom's hand that was in her's and put it on the upper right side of her stomach where she felt the last kick. She contracted her stomach and smiled when Peanut kicked back harshly, looking over at her mom she smiled at the look on her mom's face, "You felt that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Stef nodded as she pressed against Callie's stomach, almost in response, "oh my god."

"Ok," Callie smiled back towards the tech as Stef squeezed her hand, "Sorry."

"That's ok, that has actually happened a few times," he smiled, "Is this grandma?"

"Mother the sequal," Stef answered back.

"Well, that's a new one," he said with a small laugh.

"My momma is ok with being called Grandma, but my mom here, feels like she is too young, even though she is older than her wife, to be called grandma," Callie said as the tech started the machine and rubbed the wand against her belly.

"What about Grams? Or Mimi? That's what my grandma was called, Mimi."

"That's actually not a bad idea, and easy for a baby to say," Stef smiled, "Oh, look, Sweets, it's the baby's face," Stef said in aww as she watched the scream, her granchild holding a hand in front of it's face, reminding Stef of Callie who always wanted to be behind the camera but never in front of.

"The baby's waving at me," Callie said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh please, it's not waving at you, it's waving at me," Stef joked lightly as she kissed Callie's forehead.

"Alright, are we wanting to know if it's a boy or girl?" The tech asked as Callie looked at Stef.

"Yeah," Callie smiled as Stef grinned, watching as the tech started measuring the baby's limbs and body, making sure everything was normal. He made his way with the wand down to the baby's legs, who had them splayed open, moving his curser to where the baby's legs met.

"I think it's safe to say that it's a little girl," The tech said as he watched tears fill the two women's eyes.

"It's a girl, Mom," Callie said in a choked voice, a grin spread across her face, "I guess that crazy needle thing actually works," she laughed as Stef wiped her eyes and Kissed the top of Callie's head,

"I know, Sweets," Stef smiled, "Keeping this from your Momma is going to be the hardest thing I've done in years."

"Would you guys like some printouts for your other mom?" the tech asked as he started to finish up.

"Yes, please!" Stef smiled, "This girl has four siblings what are waiting for them."

"Oh wow, you guys were busy," the tech laughed as he printed off a row of pictures.

"Only one is biological, We adopted Callie here, her biological brother, and twins," Stef smiled,

"Doesn't make you any less busy," He smiled as he handed Callie the ultrasound pictures after she cleaned her stomach and sat up.

"Wait, do you mind taking a picture for me?" Stef asked, quickly pulling up the camera on her smart phone and handing it to him as she wrapped her arm around Callie's waist, and resting her temple against the top of Callie's head. Callie smiled as she leaned into her mom as he snapped a couple pictures, one of them sitting like that and one with Stef's hand on Callie's belly.

Heading towards the receptionist Callie gave the copay for her insurance as they made their ay to the car, "Wait, Mom? One more picture for my mini photo album," Callie said and made her way to the brick wall of the clinic and stood with her left side facing Stef, her right hand resting on the top of her belly, looking almost over her shoulder with a smile. Stef took a quick picture.

"So, remember when I asked if you had the rest of the day free?" Callie asked as she got in the driver's seat, surprising Stef.

"Yes, we get to go buy baby clothes, right?" Stef asked with a smile.

"Well, you could, or you could sign this paper promising not to speak a word about Will and you can go with me to Will's school to talk to his previous teachers. I got the ok that because I'm prenant that you could go with me to this meeting, and one or two other when I'm farther along."

"Seariously?" Stef asked as she quickly signed the paper.

"Ok, But Mom? No getting in the way, ok? Keep back and let me do my job, but stay close incase I need you, alight?"

"You got it, Sweets, we can do baby shopping after," Stef smiled, leaning back and staring at the ultrasound pictures, "Do you really expect me to keep it a secret? That Momma is going to have a granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"So... Peanut, I mean. She's a girl. Are we still going to call her Peanut?"

"Until everyone else knows," Callie smiled looking over at Stef, "Thanks Mom, for keeping the secret. For coming with me. You were the first one to feel her kick."

"That was the most amazing thing ever, I'm so happy I got to be the first one to feel her."

"Were you this amazed when B moved?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"Until it started to hurt. Give it another month," Stef smiled, "their living space gets more cramped and they start trying to break your ribs."

"Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine," Callie laughed.

"Wasn't the happiest pregnant lady," Stef smiled.

"Well, I am starting to sense that," Callie said as they pulled into Whitford Elementary school. Getting out of the car they made their way to the front. In the front office they signed in and got visitors passes and went into the teacher's lounge where the meeting was to take place, the teachers: the 3rd grade teacher, art, pe, and music teacher sat around the table talking. "Hey you guys, I'm Callie AdamsFoster and this is my mother who helps me with cases, Stefanie AdamsFoster. I'm sorry we're a few minutes late," she said, glancing towards the clock where she noticed the meeting should have started five minutes ago, "We'll try and make this quick so you guys can go home to your families. My momma is a vice-princable, I know what it's like to be waiting at home for your parents."

"Oh, you're a vice princable?" Mrs. Hayes, the 3rd grade teacher said in surprise, "I haven't seen you at any of the district meetings."

"Oh, no," Stef smiled, "My Partner, Lena AdamsFoster, is the vice princable at Anchor Beach."

"Oh, yes. I love her. She's such a sweet woman," Mrs. Hayes said as everyone brought their attetion to Callie.

"Alright, so, what I'm here to know is how you guys see Will, what his personality is like, what happened the last few months, and what you see the best outcome will be. My job is to fully focus on Will and research who he is and I will bring my findings to his caseworker and tell her my suggestion for the best long term care should be or him.

Callie's heart broke while she listened to them talk about the little boy. The teachers all described him as an intelegent, sweet, kind, and caring little boy who started coming to school with bruises six months ago, becoming more and more withdrawn. They all flt like he should be adopted with a family that had other children and parents who were active, loved spending time outdoors with kids. An hour later she was exsausted as they thanked the teachers and Callie drove towards her moms' house.

"Come on, Sweets, Momma isn't going to let you get away with not telling her what happened with Peanut not corroperating," Stef smiled as they got out and walked into the house, Callie sitting in the kitchen nook at they waited for Lena who was in the shower.

Callie opened her eyes, surprised to find it dark out with the TV on in the living room, "Hey, Babe," Lena smiled when she saw Callie walking into the livingroom, "have a nice nap?"

"What time is it?" Callie asked with a yawn as she sat beside Lena.

"Nine, we tried to wake you up when I realized you guys were home but you were out cold." Lena smiled, "So Peanut wouldn't corroperate?"

"No," Callie sighed, "I guess we'll find out at the 6 month ultrasound."

"You were supposed to listen to Mom the Sequal so I could find out your gender," Lena grumbled to Callie's stomach.

"It's actually Mimi now," Stef smiled.

"Cute," Lena smiled, "So do I get to pick my name?" she asked looking at Callie.

"Sure," She laughed,

"Ok, cause I've always liked Nana."

"Cute, Mimi and Nana," Callie smiled, "I think I'm going to head home and make something to eat and try and sleep."

"Why don't you just stay here for the night, Sweets?" Stef asked, "We have a dinner made and you can always sleep in your room."

"You sure?" Callie asked.

"Ofcourse," Lena said, "Here, I'll warm you up something to eat and you can watch a movie with us, I'll wake you up when I get up for school."

Callie sat for a moment in silence before shrugging her shoulders, "Sure."


	8. Siblings

"I'm the one who drove for a living, I should drive."

"I'm the one driving for a living now, I should take the first shift."

"Callie. No."

"If you're not letting me take my own car I'm taking the first shift of driving."

Lena threw bags from Callie's car to theirs as she watched her wife and daughter bicker. Stef was being a little over paranoid and Callie had seemed to have enough of it. Shaking her head as she finished, "I'm taking first shift, then Callie. But you win on the fact that I think Callie should sit in front. Babe, you've been getting sick the last two weeks. Sitting in the back of a hot car will make it worse, plus in front you can adjust the seat and lay it back if you need to," Lena said, ending the argument. Stef went to object but Lena gave her a look that shut her up.

"Did you grab the yellow gift bag that was in there?" Callie asked as she got into the passenger seat, wondering how she was going to be able to handle both her moms for the nine hour drive there.

"Yep, why is a gift bag sealed shut with tape? Most people just put some tissue paper in it," Lena asked. When she had put the bag in the back she noticed the bag was carefully closed with scotch tape.

"Because I don't trust some people not to look in bags I tell them not to," Callie said, glancing back at her mom in the back seat, "This way I will know if she tries to open it."

"So it's a present for me?" Stef asked in surprise.

"More like for everyone," Callie smiled, "But I don't want anyone peaking until we're all together."

"Oh please, you kids tried to figure out where we hid your Christmas presents for years. The more kids we added the more clever we had to be. You guys still haven't figured it out and I'm still not saying."

"When peanut is older I'm just hiding the presents at your place."

"This child is going to be born expecting to be called Peanut. We need to figure out if you're a boy or a girl, Little One," Lena said as she placed her had on Callie's stomach, the baby had started reacting to voices and kicked insesently when her grandmothers were talking to her, almost like she knew how excited they got when she did. Stef glared at Callie quickly from behind Lena's seat. Stef had kept her promise and not told Lena that the baby was a girl. It made baby shopping hard. She did it while Lena was at work and hid the clothes (and even if Callie thought it was a lot she just wasn't a parent, Stef reasoned) in where she hid Lena's presents. Thankfully Callie planned on telling everyone this weekend.

"Well then I have to think of a name. Do you know how hard that is?" Callie asked as Lena pulled out of the driveway.

"Can't say I do, Slug-a-Bug, you all came pre-named."

"Thank goodness," Callie muttered, "Our names would be Thing, Bug, Sweets, and Little Man."

"Hey, no making fun of our nicknames for you guys," Lena said as Callie grinned.

"I am putting limits on what you guys can nick name my child."

"Like what?" Lena asked in a mock tone.

"Nothing that makes Peanut sound like a unicorn-"

"Hey now, Mari came up with Judicorn."

"Or makes the baby sound like it's named after a state, like Callie Girl."

"Ok, guilty on that one."

"Mmmhm," Callie smirked, putting on music they could all agree on and laying the seat back and closing her eyes as she listened to her moms talk about the plans for the weekend. They'd get there tonight if they didn't have any problems and tomorrow evening was the opening production of the show, _A little Princess, _her moms talked about how every young girl should have read the book. But she hadn't, though she did know the basic story line. Within 20 minutes Callie was asleep.

"Momma, I think I'm going to be sick," Callie muttered as she opened her eyes. The car felt blistering hot and her mom changing lanes every minute or so was making her head spin. When Lena pulled to the side of the highway Callie opened her door, swinging her legs out and sighing a little in relief as the nausea started to ebb away from the cool air. Though her head still spun, "I think it's just from laying on my back for so long," Callie said finally as it started to get better.

"There's a rest stop about five miles up, we could stop there for a little while," Stef suggested as she stood in front of Callie and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, I'm alright," Callie argues as she stood up and stretched for a moment, "I just need a drink of water and to take my sweater off and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Stef asked as she moved to to block oncoming traffic from Callie. Callie tried not to smile. Leave it to her mom to think she could stop a car moving at 70 mph if it were somehow to push their car and get anywhere near Callie.

"I'm sure," Callie nodded.

"Alright, but let me take the next shift?" She asked, it had been two and a half hours since they started the journey and it was about time to switch, but if Callie was dizzy there was no way Stef was letting her get behind the wheel.

"Ok," Callie said finally, more so she could sit back down and not argue. Stef looked a little worried, it wasn't like her daughter to just give up that easily when it came to her taking over. Once Lena and Stef had switched places Lena pulled out a cold bottle of water and a thing of crackers for Callie. Who drank the water quickly before shifting her weight to her left side, having been told it would ease up the dizziness. And curling her feet up as best she could, "Are you guys cold?" Callie asked, noticing that Mom had opened both front windows.

"If we're cold we can always put on sweaters," Lena said, who already had the sweater Callie took off, on, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I need to go to the bathroom," Callie said. Stef pulled over to the rest stop so Callie could go to the bathroom. They also took the time to eat the packed lunch they brought before getting back on the road. The rest of the trip was uneventful as Callie and her moms spent the day enjoying eachother's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight before they got to town. As Stef and Lena carried in bags Callie checked into the hotel. "Should we wait until tomorrow before we go see them?" Callie asked as she sat down on one of the two queen sized beds, claiming it as her own.

Stef laughed. "You think Jude would be ok with that?" The boy had been texting once an hour to find out where they were and how long it would take.

"That's true," Callie thought for a moment, "Ok, give me five minute and I'll be ready," She said as she grabbed the bag that held her bathroom stuff. She quickly pulled a brush through her hair and rinsed her face off and patted it dry. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. It was her brother and sister, and hopefully, she thought, Cody would be around so she could meet her little brother's boyfriend. After going to the bathroom and freshening up Callie walked out to see her moms whispering, "What are you two up to?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing, come on, I want to see my other babies," Stef said as she threw an arm around Callie's lower back. It was a ten minute drive to the campus. Callie looked around confused when she was there, the place was massive. Stef and Lena had been there quite a few times in the last three years and easily made their way to Marianna's dorm room.

"Come in!" Callie smiled when she heard the familiar voice of her sister.

"Haven't I taught you not to do that?" Stef asked as she opened the door, "You didn't know who was on the other side."

"Mommy!" Marianna cried as she jumped up and ran to Stef, throwing her arms around her.

"Hi Miss. Thing, I've missed you," Stef said into Marianna's hair as she held her for a moment.

"Ok, ok, share the daughter," Lena smiled as Stef let go of her and Lena hugged Marianna.

"Hi, Momma," Marianna smiled as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hi Love Bug, how are things?"

"Busy! The play is going to be so good!" Marianna smiled, "I can't wait for you guys to see it!"

"Neither can we," Lena said as Marianna looked over her shoulder and her eyes went wide when she saw Callie's stomach.

"Callie!" She screamed as she broke free of Lena and almost pushed Callie over with a hug,  
I've missed you!"

"Well, we know who she's most excited to see," Stef muttered with a laugh.

"Hey, I've missed you too!" Marianna exclaimed before moving her hands to rest on Calie's stomach, "I'm your Aunty Mari," She said.

"You are as bad as Mom," Callie laughed.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Marianna asked.

"We don't know," Callie said as Marianna letting out a dramatic sigh, looking over her shoulder.

"Mom knows something," Marianna said with her hands across her chest and a smirk, "What are you hiding."

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, "Mom doesn't know anything. Can we go see Jude?"

Marianna watched her mom carefully for a minute before nodding, "Come on, he's so excited to see you. He's been texting me every half hour asking if I've heard from you," She said as she walked out of her dorm followed by her family. She went down the street and to the male dorms, up three flights of stairs, "Jude," She called as she banged on his door.

"Just a minute," he called before opening the door a minute later, "Hey," he smiled as he hugged his moms before turning to Callie. Callie smiled when she saw Jude looking at her carefully.

"I'm pregnant, not sick," she said after a few moments of him staring in silence.

"Callie," He said finally, throwing his arms around her.

"Why are our children all more excited to see her than us?" Stef stage whispered to Lena.

"Because she's pregnant," Lena laughed.

"Well, Peanut likes you," Callie said after a moment kissing Jude's forehead and placing his hand where the baby was kicking, "THat's the baby's way of saying 'hi'." Callie smiled.

"Hi," Jude spoke softly to Callie's stomach, rubbing the spot, "I like you too but you're kicking my sister you know."

"The baby does it all the time. Hopefully if t does it enough now the baby will actually sleep tonight and let me get some sleep. You must be Cody," Callie said, looking over to the red head sitting cross legged on Jude's bed. Stef looked over carefully. She didn't like how comfortable the boy looked on her son's bed.

"Hi, yeah, I'm Cody," He said quickly as he stood up, "You're Callie, right?"

"Yep, I'm Callie, Jude's other sister," She smiled, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Stef, and this is my wife, Lena," Stef cut in and took a step forward, staring him down as she shook his hand, "What were you doing sitting on my son's bed?"

Jude turned beet red as Cody stuttered, "I was helping him run lines, Mom!" Jude said exasperated.

"That had to be done on your bed?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow, "isn't there a commons area or something?"

"Stef," Lena said with a small smile.

"We're talking later, Buddy. Lena, have we given him the safe sex talk?"

"MOM!"

"We did when he started dating Alexis."

"I mean since he started dating boys."

"I don't believe so," Lena thought after a minute.

"Ok, I don't want to think about my little brother having sex, can we drop this? You're making the pregnant lady nauseous."

"For one, we aren't having sex, for two, really Cal? Like we can pretend you aren't?"

"I am single, I'm not having sex," Callie smirked.

"Wait, you and Jason broke up?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story and one I would rather not get into," Callie said as she made a noise and shifted on her feet.

"Here, sit down on Jude's bed," Cody said quickly when he thought he saw a look of discomfort go through his boyfriend's oldest sister's body.

"Thanks," she said when she noticed Cody helping her over.

"My older sister was pregnant a couple years ago. I remember how uncomfortable it could be at times."

Stef looked at the interaction carefully for a moment before speaking, first to Callie, "You ok, Sweets? You need anything?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine, she said as she straightened out her back before leaning forward, "It'll pass in a couple minutes."

Once Stef was satisfied that Callie would be ok she turned to Cody, "We're just going to visit for an hour or so before heading back to our hotel. You are more than welcome to stay. I would like to get to know you if you're going to be dating my son." Stef smiled when he looked at her n confusion. The woman went from hostile to welcoming in a matter of moments. Stef watched him for a moment. "You know that the way to Jude's heart is to care about his family and other people. That says a lot more than having to stand outside of my son's door for a few minutes while you guys readjusted yourselves. Especailly when you knew we were coming, that wasn't the smartest thing, Little Man," she smiled and shook her head at Jude. "But like I said, as long as it isn't in my house-"

"Mom!" Stef chuckled when she heard her three children sound horrified at once.


	9. Gifts

"Mom," Callie said in an urgent whisper, "Mom, something's wrong," she said as she shook Stef's shoulder, "I need your keys."

"What's going on?" Stef whispered as she scooted forward out of Lena's embrace and sat up "Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" She asked as she stood up frantically.

"I... Um..." Callie said as her cheeks go red, "I woke up and..." Callie said as she shook out the shirt she changed out of minutes earlier and held it up, two dark circles on the chest area, "Does this mean the baby's coming soon?" she asked worriedly, "Mom, I'm only 23 weeks along, she's too little to be born."

"Sweets, it's ok. It's perfectly normal, take a few deep breathes," Stef said as she led Callie towards the bathroom, "I'm guessing you don't have nursing pads yet then I assume," she said as she started the bath and poured some bubble bath in it, looking up at the clock and seeing it was 5 in the morning. Callie shook his head. "Ok, I want you to hop in the bath and relax for a little while and I'm going to run to Walmart."

"Mom, it's fine, I can go," Callie said feeling silly, now remembering that you could start leaking during pregnancy and feeling embarrassed at waking her mom up for this.

"Nope, you are hoping in the bath, it'll help the tenderness. Mama will be here and I'll be back as soon as I can," Stef said as she set a towel on top of the toilet seat and grabbed Callie's bathroom tote from the room and setting it on the floor beside the bathtub as Callie was sinking down beneath the bubbles.

"Thanks, Mom," Callie said with a content sigh as the warm water started to sooth her body.

"Maybe it's because you've been gone so long but this is what moms are for," Stef said as she was walking out of the bathroom and shutting the bathroom door before going to her bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt throwing them on. "Hey, Love," Stef said, shaking her wife's shoulder and kissing her temple.

"What time is it?" Lena mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"It's 5:30, I'm heading to Walmart," Stef said, laughing at Lena's look of confusion, "It's Mimi to the rescue. Callie woke me up a little while ago in a panic."

"Is she ok?" Lena asked, sitting up more alert.

"Yeah, she was... Leaking," Stef said as she pulled shoes on and grabbed her keys, "I'm going to go get her some nursing pads. She's in the bath, would you mind checking on her in a little while?" she asked as she kissed her gently.

"Ofcourse," Lena smiled as she turned on the side light and grabbed her book off of the side table, "I'll see you in a little while. Be careful."

"Yes, Love," Stef smiled as she walked out of the hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were so amazing!" Callie exclaimed as they found Mariana in the swarm of people back stage, putting a bunch of yellow roses in her arms and hugging her. "Now I need to read the book," She laughed as their moms their mom and Jude came up and hugged her. After a minute Jude went off to find Cody before they headed out to dinner.

After dinner the family hung out in Mariana's room as they talked and laughed. Callie pulled the yellow gift bag from under her chair and peeled the tape carefully off as she looked inside, "Alright you guys, I have an announcement."

"It's twins is it?" Jude asked, "Mariana and Jesus are more than enough for the whole twin thing."

Callie laughed, "No, Cody, you mind helping me for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure," he shrugged,

"Ok, people, everyone has to close their eyes," she smiled, once they did Callie handed a couple things to Cody and pointed to Jude and Mariana before taking two things and standing behind her moms. Clasping Lena's present around the back of her neck and Stef's around her wrist, taking two hand mirrors she put one in her Mama's hand and the other in Mariana's.

"Ok, you can open them," she smiled as she watched her family open their eyes and the different mixture of expressions.

"YOU KNEW?" Lena screamed as she played with the small fuchsia pendant that said Nana on one side.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I needed you all together for this," she smiled, "Look at the back," she said softly, smiling as she looked over and saw Stef playing with charm like bracelet on her wrist, on one side said Mimi, and the other, her granddaughter's name, "You always wear the necklace Mama bought you, so I thought a bracelet would be better, plus, we can add more when the next grandbaby comes," she smiled.

"Elizabeth Marie," Lena said softly as Callie looked over at her again, Callie smiled and nodded, trying not to let tears fill her eyes as she watched her moms expressions.

"I named her after two people I hope she gets a lot of her characteristics from," she said as she sat between the two of them, "Mama, when I watched you fight cancer, you showed me how brave you are_. _You had a 30% chance of making it 2 years, and 7 years later, you're still here. You brought me home knowing mom would freak out on you. You are smart and caring," she said before turning to her mom, "And, I have never seen someone care so much, and fight so much for their family as much as you do. Family has always been your first priority. Plus you have a crazy sense of humor and never let anyone tell you who you're supposed to be. And with Elizabeth there is no reason to have horrid nicknames for her," Callie said, trying to lighten the mood, "I will write a list if people need them."

"Mama sandwich," Lena exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Callie's side as Stef did the same, "No more Peanut!"

"I'm going to miss calling her Peanut," Callie playfully pouted as Elizabeth kickked her under Lena's Stef's hand.

"Apparently she agrees with her Nana," Stef smiled over at Lena.

"Ok, but you're squishing me and your granddaughter," Callie said as her moms let go of her, "You think you can do something with that color, Baby?" Callie asked Jude. On his wrist was a simple silver bracelet, almost like the medical tags, but said Elizabeth Marie's favorite uncle with her name under it. In his hand was a bottle of fuchsia nail polish that Callie had gotten relabeled to say "Elizabeth Marie". "I know Blue's your color, you don't actually have to wear it," Callie smiled.

"It's an awesome color!" Jude smiled as he hugged his sister, "And I've been playing around to do with what to do with outfits for the past week."

"You've been calling yourself Aunty since you found out you were pregnant, so I thought Aunt Mari would be something you would like," Callie said as she looked at Mariana who was staring at the dangling heart, 'Aunty Mari's Elizabeth Marie'.

"I love it." Mariana smiled, "This'll be so much fun! I can dress her in cute dresses and we can get bows for her hair, and gt her ears pierced so she can't be mistaken as a girl."

"What did I tell you?" Callie asked, looking at her moms "she's going to have her ears pierced and nails painted by 6 months."

"You are not piercing her ears, Mari. Why put my grandchild through that torture?!" Lena asked, "Not until she's 9."

"Well, if you guys are done making rules for my daughter," Callie said with a shake of her head.

"Did you surprise the older boys?" Stef asked, finally peeling her eyes off of her bracelet.

" They both got key rings, Jesus's is a vollyball and says 'I teach my niece everything she knows' and Brandon's is a music note that says 'my niece gets her musical talent from me' Jesus is getting a fuchsia vollyball for practicing," Callie laughed, "What I couldn't think of anything else. It says I love my awesome volly ball star uncle," to soften the blow she laughed. "And Brandon got a guitar pick that says I love my uncle on it." Brandon had started playing the guitar again once he went into college.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled with the colors," Stef laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to make sure Jesus sends me pictures playing with it," Callie laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Callie lay on her side with a cold compress against her chest as she lay in the dark. Her moms had both been silent for the past fifteen minutes but Callie was pretty sure neither were asleep. "You know I should kill you both, right?" Lena asked with the smallest hint of amusement in her voice. "Did you know?" She asked. Callie was pretty sure she was looking at Stef.

"Yes but I wanted to tell you, she made me keep it a secret," Stef defended herself "She made me swear not to."

"Hey, I told you I could have the ultrasound tech put the results in an envelope, but _no _you had to know that day."

"You both are terrible. Luckily I can forgive you, but are you sure about the middle name?" Lena joked, earning a smack from Stef.

"I'm completely sure," Callie smiled as she ran her hand over her child who actually seemed to be sleeping for once.

"Ok, I'm just saying no one would blame you if you changed your mind."

"Speak for yourself!" Stef exclaimed.

"You both are crazy," Callie shook her head. "I wish Jason could of been here today," she said with a small sigh. Watching both her siblings with people and her moms reminded her of the fact that Jason wouldn't be in her daughter's life.

"Oh, Sweets, I know," Stef said as she turned so she was looking at her daughter, "He's the one missing out."

"I know," Callie sighed, "Just ignore me, I'm just over thinking."

"You want me to stay up with you?" she asked as she sat up as Callie shook her head.

"I'm fine, really, Mom. It's hormones."

"You say that like it means your feelings mean nothing. Even if your hormones heighten your emotions doesn't make them invalid."

"Thanks, Mom. But I'm ok, really," she smiled, "I didn't have a father and I turned out fine."

Stef shook her head, "You did. Plus Beth will have a lot of family surrounding her, and you."

Callie giggled "Leave it to you to take the most random nickname for her instead of the obvious Liz or Lizzie."

"Who wants a normal nickname, plus I love the name Beth," she smiled, "You ok, Love?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get some sleep while she's not using me as a punching bag," Callie said as she closed her eyes. Stef sat on the edge of her bed for a moment before getting up and using the bathroom and washing her


	10. Family reuntion pt 1

**AN-Hello everyong! I hope you are having a good Saturday, Mine has been... Interesting. We found out our youngest daughter that we just adopted has a younger brother who is 6. My mother-in-law has taken him in because there is no way the state would allow us, or we could handle another kid while I'm sick and in the hospital most of the time. But since my mother-in-law is taking care of our kids anyway, Anna is getting to know her brother, Collin. I get to meet him tomorrow. Should be fun. As for names- At the moment Jude, Callie, and Stef are calling Elizabeth Marie 'Beth' while Lena is calling her "Lizzie Marie" **

"That's awesome, Jude," Callie exclaimed as he brought in the fabric that he was using for the seat of the rocking chair. It was three weeks later and Jude and Mariana were home for a five day break, Jesus was coming home the next day for three days. The fabric was white but had hints of very light fuchsia in it.

"I was thinking I could get the rocker done today before everyone comes over for dinner," Jude said as he threw the old cushion away and checked one last time to make sure the new one was the right size.

"Mama is still coming early to cook the chicken, right?" Callie asked as she sat on her bed, folding baby clothes. Not only was it a break for her siblings, but it was Callie's birthday the next day. She really wanted to have a first family dinner at her house and they had figured that with only five of them, it would be easier on Callie. Tomorrow they'd have a big family dinner at Stef and Lena's house. Along with Jesus, Mike, Stuart, and Sharon were coming also.

"Yep, she's coming in a little bit," Jude said as he walked back out to the kitchen where his sewing machine was set up, "Cal," he groaned, as Callie cursed, having bumped into the side of the table and knocking a file of Jude's fabric onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," Callie said as she leaned over to pick them up, "I hate being clumsy."

"What's causing it?" Jude asked as he dusted off the fabric and started to measure it.

"Extra hormones being released because of Beth loosen joints and pretty much make me clumsy," she explained as she watched Jude humm before turning back and measuring out the fabric and cutting it. "When did you become so old?" Callie asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind to give him a hug.

"About the time you became pregnant," Jude joked.

"How are things going with Cody?" Callie asked as she went and started getting stuff ready for dinner. She was making chicken enchiladas with a white sauce instead of read.

"I don't know," Jude said as Callie watched him become more interested in the small piece of fabric he was holding.

"Did something happen?" Callie asked worriedly as she turned and crossed her arms, resting them on her stomach.

"No, we're just... So different," He shrugged, "He likes to drink, I've never had one. He likes to hang out with groups of friends, I'd much rather be with one or two friends sitting at someone's house."

"Ok, so first, he's not pressuring you to drink is he?"

"No, he's fine with it," Jude shrugged.

"Then why aren't you?"

"He just, I can't drink."

"A couple drinks won't make you turn out like your dad," Callie said softly.

"How do you know that? I could."

"Buddy, Mom has a beer or two a few times a week. She's not a drunk."

"I know, it's just, we're so different," he said again "I love him but what if we can't make it work."

"You know Mama used to be a party person, would drink, she actually even traveled the world. Then she met Mom."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when Mama's ex came to visit and Mom and Mama went and had dinner with her?"

"No."

"Well, that doesn't actually surprise me. It was right before Mom got shot, it was a crazy week. But Gretchen, Mama's ex was this woman who went to parties and hung out with famous people and drank all the time, and Mama went with her."

"Why'd they'd break up?" Jude asked surprised. He could actually see Mama really happy traveling the world.

"She slept with Mama's best friend. And she didn't believe in being monogamous."

"You're really not helping the situation here," Jude said confused.

"I'm saying Mama was a party person and Mom was a woman who did nothing but stay at home and go to work. They balanced each other out. Give him a chance. He's a sweet boy, plus like you said, you love him. I've never heard you say that about anyone else you have ever dated."

"You're right," Jude nodded.

"Of course I am. I'm the big sister," Callie laughed when Jude smiled.

"I think I'm going to go skype him. I kind of was short with him when I left."

"Ok, no 'Jesus time' or would it be 'Jude time'? In my house," Callie laughed as Jude left into the guest room with bright red cheeks. A couple minutes later she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Mama," Callie smiled as Lena waked through the front door.

"Hi Honey, Hi Lizzie Marie," she said, rubbing Callie's stomach, earning a kick from the baby.

"Mama," Callie shook her head.

"Hey, you guys kept the face that Lizzie Marie was a girl for a week and a half. I can do whatever I want, even if it's talking to your stomach, I can sing to your stomach if it so pleases me."

Callie laughed with an eye roll "Oh please, you should have seen your face when you found out that Beth was a girl and was named after you, and that's the whole reason I did it."

"Plus, they say babies can distinguish between voices around 25 weeks. I want her born knowing Nana's voice," Lena smiled as she headed towards the kitchen, "SHe's going to know who her Nana is."

"I think she already does," Callie said, patting Lena's arm, "Oh good, you already cooked it," Callie said as Lena pulled out a container of cooked chicken breasts.

"Well, what would the point be cooking them here?" she laughed, "Figured do it like I have the last few times, cook it and bring it all here. Where's Jude?"

"Skyping with Cody."

"He couldn't go 24 hours without talking to him."

"No, we were talking and they were having a rough time."

"Is Jude ok?" Lena asked a little worried.

"Yeah, he was just feeling a little off with Cody. Cody likes to drink and hang out with groups of friends, he doesn't pressure Jude though, I already checked, and Jude feels like he is the total opposite. I told him they probably balance each other out."

"You're going to be better at these parenting speeches than me and Mom ever were," Lena said as she started to shred the chicken breasts, "Oh, by the way, Jesus is here a day early."

"So I should make twice as much as I was planning on," Callie laughed.

"Pretty much."

"Good thing I pretty much live off of tortillas," Callie laughed as she pulled a half full bag out of the fridge.

"How are you doing? Sorry I haven't been over in a few days. Work has been a nightmare."

Oh, I know you have been, when you're busy with work I have Mom over a lot more," Callie chuckled, "I've been doing ok. I think we may have found an adoptive family for the twins."

"Yeah?" Lena asked surprised. The girls Callie was working with had been proven hard to keep with a family.

"Yeah, if I tell you who you can't go telling people though until it's final."

"Who?" Lena asked, more intrigued than ever.

"Will and Sean." Will and Sean were a couple that the family had met at a pride festival Callie's senior year of high school. Jude had came out that day and the couple had seen him do it and had come over to congratulate him and tell him how brave they thought he was for coming out so young.

"Really?" Lena asked with a smile. She knew for the past six months they had been debating starting a family.

"They came to fill out paperwork for adoption as I was walking out- They say congratz on being a grandma by the way- and I kind of pointed their file towards the girls. They've had five outings already and they're getting along pretty well. Soon we'll do an overnight. They've also dealt with three meltdowns too."

"Good, they deserve those girls, and the girls deserve a family," Lena smiled as they easily worked side by side to finish the meal.

"No other surprise visitors, right?" Callie asked as she started placing plates out on the table.

"No, just Jesus," Lena laughed as they finished up and Lena called to tell the three at home that dinner was ready.

Callie had just finished mixing a salad with Jude when her front door opened "Hey you guys!"

"We're in the kitchen," Callie called out as she saw heard the group.

"Hey Baby," Stef said as she gave Callie a hug, "How's Beth?"

"At one point you guys will see me not for my stomach," Callie saughed and shook her head.

"Hey Mama said Beth can hear different voices now, she needs to know who Mimi is."

"You're starting to sound like Mama," Callie laughed. Mariana was getting aggrivated and stepped forward,

"ok,ok, you see Callie everyday," she said as she wrapped her arms around her sister, "Hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Callie smiled, "Especailly since you aren't talking to my stomach."

"How is Aunty Mari's niece doing?" Mariana asked.

"Fine," Callie smiled, "Take a seat wherever."

"It's such a cute house!"

"Thanks, I'll give you a tour after we eat. Hey, Jesus," Callie smiled when she saw her brother standing off to the side.

"Hey," he said as he walked over and hugged her, "I can't believe your pregnant."

"Yeah well, in a couple months you'll get to not believe I'm a mother," she joked.

"You seriously sent me a pink vollyball?" He asked after a second, laughing "Do you know how much smack I got for that?"

"Good," Callie smiled "And it's fuchsia, not pink."

"Oh it's pretty much pink. And as payback you have to play, I brought it."

"I can't play volly ball. Remember when you tried to teach me before?" Callie laughed, "I'm pretty sure I still have a dent in my face."

"But you're an awesome server, come on, I can teach you," he said as everyone had finally taken a seat.

"Fine, but I get Mom and Jude on my team, you get Mama and Mariana."

"Fair enough, go over to moms' place after dinner?"

"It's on," Callie smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie sat on the porch swing with Lena and Jude while everyone else set up the volly ball net in the back yard.

"THey're going to cream us, they have Jesus," Jude said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, but you guys have Mom, and I can't play to save my life," Lena laughed.

"Come on team!" Stef yelled as she held the vollyball in her hand. Oh yes, he must have gotten a lot of teasing for that, Callie thought to herself.

"And you forget, Mom is the most competitive one here," Callie laughed as they made there way over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later Callie bowed out, tired and needing off her feet. Lena stopping so there was an even number on each team.

'Your grandfather is really excited to see you tomorrow," Lena said as they sat on the couch together with tea.

Callie laughed, "I'm excited to see him, I haven't seen him since last christmas." Callie had became close to Stuart over the years. Which didn't surprise Lena. Her dad was sweet and caring without being overbearing like she could get sometimes. And he was always making Callie laugh.

"He's bringing some of my baby clothes and my old baby blanket for Lizzie Marie. I hope that's ok."

"That's great," Callie smiled, "You know, I don't have anything from when I was a baby that I could pass down to her, it'll be sweet for her to have something from her Nana, well, besides her name," Callie smiled.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Lena asked with a smile, kissng her temple.

"I promised Jude and Mariana they could both spend the night," Callie shrugged, "so probably watch a couple movies and head to bed."

"Great, gives me and Mom time to wrap birthday presents."

"You really don't need to get me anything. You and Mom have been so much help, and have done so much the past month and a half."

"You really think me or Mom would give up the chance to spoil you, and maybe that extends to spoiling our grandbaby?"

"No," Callie rolled her eyes.

"Send the others home if they get to be too much, ok?"

"Yes, Mama," Callie said with a smile, "Though if I don't head home I'll never get there," She said as she hugged her and stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then, Callie Girl."


	11. reunion partt 2 of 3

**AN- Happy Friday everyone! It's our Lizzie's Gotcha Day (term used for an adoption anniversary) today; Pizza, cake, and presents with a game night with me tonight. this afternoon Abby is taking Lizzie and her siblings to a local water park. We adopted Lizzie 2 years ago today. One of the happiest days of my life, she became our foster daughter, three years ago. I am so proud of her and how well she's been doing and keeping up in school despite everything going on. She makes me one proud Mama. **

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" Callie grumbled as she walked out of her bedroom, it was three in the morning and she had woken up to the combination of Beth practicing being a ninja and her sibling talking loudly in the living room. Flopping onto the recliner she looked where they were propped on their stomachs on the floor, notebooks surrounding them.

"I was trying to work on homework, but _someone_ is more interesting in room decorating," Mariana said with an eye roll.

"Room decorating is part of me schooling, kind of like you being over dramatic is part of your's," Jude retorted, going back to sketching, "and I'm working Beth's outfit, not her room."

"I will make you walk to moms' and I won't care that it's 3 in the morning," Callie said as she closed her eyes, "It's bad enough the baby is keeping me up, I don't need two more children."

"Your sister is cranky when she gets woken up," Mariana staged whispered to Jude.

"After seven years I think you're my sister too, Mari," Callie glared with a smirk, "I'm getting a snack and going back to bed, can you please keep it down, I'm already looking ahead at a lot of sleepless nights."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have a good night?" Stef asked as the three of them walked into the house the next morning, "uh oh, which one of you did what?" she asked looking from Jude to Mariana.

"Nothing, your granddaughter just found where my ribs were last night," Callie said as she sat on one of the stools at the table.

"That's because my granddaughter is smart," Stef said as she poured the batter for another pancake on the grittle.

"If she was smart she would let me sleep," Callie said as she peeled a banana and broke it in half.

"Someone is grumpy this morning. Is Beth still playing ballerina?" Stef said as she patted Callie's back, handing her a block of cheese and the grater to put in a potato hash.

"Ballerina? There is nothing graceful about it," Callie said as she started grating cheese, "and no, about the time I decided it was time to get up she decided it was time to go to sleep."

"You will learn, My Friend, that kids always to the opposite of what you want them too."

"Where's Mama? She doesn't lecture me," Callie said with a grumble.

"She's picking your grandparents up, she already has Grandma Sharon, Grandpa's plane just got in. I would loose the grumpiness before they get here."

"Coffee would help that," she said as she watched Jude and Mariana pour cups.

"Mhmm, trying to get me killed by Mama I see, here have this," she said as she set a glass of orange juice in front of Callie, kissing her head, "I'm sorry you didn't sleep, but Happy Birthday, Sweets."

"Thanks, Mom," Callie smiled, giving her a quick hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, even if you are a cranky butt."

"Ruined the moment, Mom," Callie laughed and shook her head, "I'll start on the hash," she said finding a bag of potatoes and started washing and cutting them.

"You've always been cranky when you don't get enough sleep. You're like your Mama that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandpa Stuart!" Callie smiled as she hugged him.

"Hi Honey, happy birthday, you're looking good," he said as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling? Stef shouldn't be having you up and cooking," he said as he playfully glared at Stef.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Me and Mom were just finishing breakfast. How was your flight?"

"Fine, sat next to a new mom, gave me a chance to refresh for being a great grandpa." Callie laughed,

"Cute baby?"

"Not as cute as Elizabeth is going to be."

"Good answer, Daddy," Lena said as she walked in with Sharon, "Have a good night, Sweetheart?"

"It was fine, Mama," Callie said as she hugged Lena before hugging Sharon, "Hi Grandma."

"Hi, Doll," Sharon said as she hugged Callie and patted her stomach, "looks like she's going to be a healthy one."

"Thanks, I think..." Callie said with her eyebrows crinkled.

"How is she nice to all of you and she's been sassy with me all morning," Stef asked as she walked over, "Hey Stuart, Hey mom," she said as she hugged both of them.

"Because you're making my girl cook when she should be resting."

"You tell this girl to sit and rest. I get my head chewed off if I do," Stef said as she ushered them to seats as Jesus stumbled in half asleep, greeting everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awww, you were so cute, Mama," Callie smiled as she flipped through old photos of Lena as a baby and little girl. Stuart had brought a box of baby stuff of Lena. "Was she a cranky baby?" she asked Stuart.

"Oh no, not really, she was a quiet little girl who loved art and the garden. She didn't cry a lot as a baby. Her sister was ten times worse: Colicky, really colicky."

Callie looked through the box slowly. She pulled out a pink and purple baby quilt and a bunny with an eye missing and most of the fur rubbed off, "She carried that around with her everywhere until she was four years old. Now it looks like the velveteen rabbit," Stuart smiled as he took the rabbit from Callie.

"The Velveteen Rabbit?" Callie asked.

"She's going to need a copy before Elizabeth is born, Lena," Stuart looked over at his daughter.

"It's his favorite children's book," she explained to Callie.

"Real isn't how you are made. It's a thing that happens to you. Sometimes it hurts, but when you are Real you don't mind being hurt. It doesn't happen all at once. You become. Once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand," Stuart quoted. Callie looked over at him, "sounds like it could be put in this family easily," Callie said after a moment. Lena nodded.

Callie started pulling out baby clothes. Stuart had backed all from new born to 18 months. Callie guessed there was about two outfits a size, "I'm going to have so much fun putting these on, Beth," she smiled, "This is the most amazing birthday present ever." She said, hugging Stuart.

"I kept them because I always knew there would be a baby girl who would need them."

"Well, thank you," Callie smiled.


	12. birthday baby shower

**AN- So this chapter dives deeper into the Callie deciding to move away and not spending time with the family. Along with her birthday dinner. **

Lena searched for her daughter. Everyone had been doing there own thing and Callie had said she was going upstairs to take a nap. But Lena didn't find Callie in her bedroom. Looking around she finally went to her room to grab her cell. Opening the door she found Callie sitting cross legged on her's and Stef's bed, pictures surrounding her and an old copy of "the Velveteen Rabbit" opened in front of her.

"You ok, Hun?" Lena asked as she went to sit next to her as Callie sat back against the pillows, flipping through a stack of photos from Callie's and Jude's adoption day. Callie had pictures in stacks by month, starting with when Callie and Jude came to the Foster's. It showed pictures of the quincenera, moving on a couple more piles there were pictures where Callie had lost weight, and her smile didn't reach her eyes. Bracelets or long sleeve shirts covered her arms, the journey back from Callie's suicide attempt. In the pictures things got better, kids got older, people were happy. A month after the adoption, pictures showed kids with Mike and their grandparents, every so often with Lena or Stef, Stef aged quicker and Lena wore baggy shirts to cover up her mastectomy, in most pictures a head wrap covered her head, and at Callie and Brandon's graduation Lena stood proudly beside Stef and the two graduates, cancer had left her stick thin, a scarf wrapped securely around her head and a mask covered her face because her immune system was wiped out. Callie had taken a year off of school and worked. The last photos she was consecutively in was the twins' graduation. After that, photos of her were few and far between, On holidays and Jude's graduation, her moms' 5 year anniversary, 15 years since they had gotten together, "Bug?" Lena tried again, "What's going through that mind of your's?"

"I never understood," she muttered as she picked up a picture of her and Lena. Lena was in the hospital a couple months after starting chemo, sitting up in bed and watching Callie strum on her guitar. In her other hand she picked up one of her and Stef. Her suicide attempt had left her dependent on others for a couple weeks. In the picture Callie had fallen asleep on Stef's shoulder, gripping tightly to Stef's t-shirt.

"Understood what, Bug?" Lena asked as she looked at the two pictures in her daughter's hands, trying to figure out how they connected.

"Real isn't how you are made. It's a thing that happens to you. Sometimes it hurts, but when you are Real you don't mind being hurt. It doesn't happen all at once. You become. Once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand," Callie quoted the passage her Grandpa Stuart had just a few hours beforehand. "In this family, it's like, you aren't a real family member, aren't a real mother or daughter until you don't mind being hurt. And other's might not understand our family. But we do and that's all that matters."

Lena wrapped her arm around Callie's side and kissed her forehead, "What's got you thinking so deep, Sweetheart?"

"Mariana said something last night. She told Jude 'Your sister...' something or other. I was bitchy or something. And I told her she was my sister too. Of course she knew that. But what I realized was we didn't become sisters because we were forced to share a house and a room. We became sisters because we went through these things together. When you were sick we would talk, and like when her and the others redecorated my room when I was in the hospital. You guys became my truly _real_ mothers when I was in the hospital and you and Mom stayed and took care of me. You didn't mind being hurt by what I did, because your only thought was to help me. And it was the other way around when you were sick. I didn't care about how my life changed and I had more responsibility because all I cared about was that you lived. And I ran because that scared the crap out of me, Mama, because if one of you dies I don't know what I would do. I tried to run and believe that that would somehow reverse it. But it didn't. It can't be reversed. And I understand how you guys felt about me, and how upset you must have been when I didn't talk to you for those weeks when you said Jason was bad for me because if Beth doesn't talk to me for two weeks I would go crazy."

"Oh Sweetheart," Lena sighed, "You will also learn that as a mom, you forget things like that the next time you hear their voice, I was scared and hurt, but as soon as I heard from you again, it was forgotten. A mother's love isn't conditional. I would love you even if I didn't hear from you in months. Just like by now you don't think about those days when morning sickness had you throwing up."

Callie smiled and nodded, letting herself rest against Lena for a moment, playing with a curl of Lena's. Her hair about the same length as when Callie moved in. Because of her Mama's curls it took forever for it to grow out, "I'm glad you're ok, Mama, I mean, I'm glad you survived the cancer."

Lena smiled, kissing the top of Callie's head, "I am too, Callie Q, I am glad I am here to watch you become a mom. Now how about we go and see what everyone is up to?" Len helped Callie gather the photos and put them in the photo box and putting the book back on the shelf.

In the kitchen Sharon was making a pasta salad as Stef was starting the grill, Jesus and Stuart were passing the volly ball back and forth ad Mariana and Jude hung out in the living room. Callie decided to start on some lemonade, pulling lemons and sugar out. She was surprised to feel a kiss pressed to her forehead and someone wrapping her arms around her, she looked over confused, "Mama said you could use a hug," Stef shrugged with a raised eyebrow. Callie laughed a little and leaned into her for a moment before going back to what she was doing.

An hour later the family was sitting around the kitchen table, Stuart telling them about someone in his neighborhood who had this weird obbsession with racoons and had around 20 in his back yard where he feeds them scraps.

"Can't you like, Call the county, Grandpa?"

"I called once but they haven't done anything."

"You should really call again," Callie laughed as she suddenly found them alone, "Ok, Grandpa, what's going on?" Callie asked him with a teasing glare.

"They must have had to use the bathroom," Stuart smiled.

"All 6 of them, at once?"

"Well, you know..." Stuart shrugged.

"You know we only have two toilets, right? You have to get better at lying on your feet."

"Maybe you should try and get better with just going with the flow, am I not enough entertainment for you?"

"Ooo, so you're going to entertain me?" Callie asked, resting her arms on the table and looking at him expectantly.

"Yep, I'm going to disappear, stay," he ordered as he went out of the kitchen. Callie rolled her eyes but picked up a hamburger bun and worked on making herself a burger. She was surprised to hear one set of footsteps coming back and who she guessed was Mariana tying a blindfold on her.

"You make me fall I'm going to kill you," she laughed as she held on to her sister tightly. She was already uncoordinated from the pregnancy and was a little nervous being blind.

"I'm not, don't worry, but step over the doorway" Mari instructed as they made their way to the back yard. Mariana had her sitting in a seat before pulling the blindfold off and Callie's eyes went wide. When they were at dinner a few friends had redecorated the back yard and family, a few of her coworkers, and friends of the family stood around.

"Happy Birthday slash Baby shower, Baby Girl," Stef smiled as she watched her speechless daughter.

The party was in full swing as Callie walked around talking to people, "Hi girls!" she smiled when she was the twins that were hoping to be adopted by Will and Sean with them.

"Miss Callie, Happy birthday!" one smiled and hugged her belly.

"Thank you, Love," She smiled as the girl's sister exclaimed,

"We made you a present, Will and Sean helped us."

"Well I'll have to open that one first, won't I?" she said as she watched the girls with the two men for a few minutes before she was pulled into cake and opening presents.

"This one is from me and Mari," Jude smiled as he handed her two boxes. Callie opened it carefully. They were two of the same thing, but in different designs, one box held a fuchsia photo frame that said "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does," in loopy purple lettering. The other one was a deep purple (the colors of Callie's room) and said "family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." "They're digital photo frames. We wanted to do something with photos but if we wanted a photo of everyone it would take up all of Beth's room."

"They're amazing you guys," Callie said with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, we already have some photos," Jude said as he turned on the one that would go up in Beth's room. Pictures flashed across the scene. Simple ones of each of the family members, a couple family photos and even a few of Callie and Jude's bio mom. When he turned on Callie's she found more action shots, more pictures that you have to pay attention to realize who it is and when she did memories flooded back with each picture.

Callie hugged her brother and sister. She was amazed of the love and generosity of her friends and family. Beth had new baby clothes, a car seat, 2 different styles of baby carriers, diapers, baby care products. Things for her included a lot of stuff and decorations for her new house. Also two new journals. She loved new journals and she couldn't wait to start writing in one of them. She waited to open her moms' presents until last. She could see they were both really excited. Taking a flat square box she opened it slowly to reveal a double 10X8 picture frame. One side of the frame showed a picture from two christmas' ago. Callie was in a famous Mama sandwich, all of them grinning at the camera. The other side was a quote that said "You may not have my eyes or smile but from that very first moment you had my heart."

"I love it," Callie said softly as she tried not to cry.

"Even if your brother feels like there needs to be a digital photo frame we thought you should have one with your mamas," Stef smiled, patting her knee, "I think you'll love this next one even more," she said, passing handing her a square box. Opening it she gasped, it was one of the new video recorders.

"That way you can video tape everything we miss," Stef smiled, "We new you already have a camera you love."

"Not as awesome as that photo, but this is amazing you guys," she smiled, hugging her moms. She went inside and charged the battery so she could videotape the end of the party. She was beat tired by the time people were leaving.

"I think we need to do a famous sleepover," Mariana exclaimed, talking about when they'd pull out air mattresses into the livingroom and watch movies until they fell asleep. All the other kids agreed and Jesus and Jude set to work fixng up the living room as Mariana and Callie helped their moms and grandparents pick up. Everyone would be flying home tomorrow. Callie woke up to go to the bathroom at 3 in the morning and smiled at what she saw. Their moms' had decided to go to their own room but it seemed as though decided to pull out the twin mattress. They had pulled it to lay across the head on the beds, enjoying an evening near their children.


	13. Pier

**AN- So my kids are doing finals and end of year stuff and I'm in between chemo. So I am extremely bored. I started 'Life Unexpected' last night and already watched the first 4 episodes. Let's jut saying, I've been going crazy in the hospital room,**

"Mom? Mooom? MOM!?" Callie screamed as she opened her moms' front door. She quickly thought back to ten weeks ago when she first walked through this door. The next day Mom got her a house key, and made her promise to use it whenever she needed. She never thought she would, until today.

"MOM?" She called again, as she heard her mom comng down the stairs in a pair of Pajama pants and a cami. It was 11 at night. "Sorry," She mumbled "Were you... Umm. Busy."

After seeing that Callie was physically ok Stef shook her head with a smile. "No, if me and Mama were busy I would not be dressed for one, or running down the stairs. Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Do, umm, you and Mama want to spend the night at my house for a day or two?"

"Is everything alright?" Stef asked as they made their way into the living room and Callie sat on the couch.

"I saw him... Outside my house earlier," Callie said as she rubbed her hand over her daughter, "I don't know what he wants from me. He hasn't been around since I was two months pregnant. She doesn't even know Beth is a girl, or her name. How can he think that five months later he can just drive by?"

"Are you sure it was Jason?" Stef asked as she sat next to her. She rubbed Callie's shoulder as she curled her feet under her and turned so she was facing Callie.

"It was him," she sighed, she let herself lean into her mom for a moment glad she did as she felt herself melt into her mom, letting herself calm "I just don't understand."

"Me and Mama can come over for a couple nights. Does he make you feel unsafe?" Stef asked carefully as she stroked Callie's hair, she tried not to let her feelings of the man overtake her.

"No, it just, makes me uncomfortable. I started thinking of when I was with him and I just... It's lonely sometimes, you know? Just me and my unborn child. I know I have you and Mama, but ever since everyone left a few weeks ago, I just. I kind of need a couple mom/daughter days. Remember when we used to when one of us kids were having a bad day? Remember after Jude's adoption? The next day... When we went to the pier. Where you got me on the roller coaster? There is that one downhill slope that looks like you are going to go crashing underwater."

"Mmhm," Stef smiled "It was the first time you initiated any sort of contact. You grabbed my arm and almost wiggled out of the restraints hiding your eyes in my shoulder. Though, Love, you know you can't go on a roller coaster 28 weeks pregnant, right?"

"Yes, nothing like that. Maybe a day at the beach? Or baby shopping, or something?"

"That sounds great, Love. Let me go get Mama and get some clothes, alright?"

"Thanks, Mom," Callie said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie watched Jason pull out of her driveway as she pulled up and tried not to let tears fill her eyes. Shaking her head as she felt Lena's eyes on her she forced a smile, "You get to be the first house guests,"

"I thought that was Jude and Mariana," Lena said with a smile as she patted Callie's shoulder, ignoring the pull away.

"Yeah, well, you guys will actually sleep, hopefully."

"Are you going to be able to sleep?" Lena asked as they got out of the car. She looked over and watched her wife look down the rode the car went, "Because you can sleep, you know. Mom isn't going to be. So you know you'll be fine."

"He's not going to hurt me," Callie sighed, "I just, it's hard watching him drive by, come on, lets get in the house, it's past midnight." Lena nodded as Stef walked up with them. Callie let them into the house as Stef followed her to the guest bedroom with a bag.

"I'm going to make some tea," Callie said as she turned on the light and rested her hand on her mom's shoulder, "Have a good night."

"Yeah, Baby Girl, get some sleep, me and Mama are two doors away, ok?" Callie nodded. Stef stood watching her make her way to the kitchen as Lena sat at the table with her for a few minutes before pulling out a book and settling into the bed.

Stef didn't sleep. After an hour or two she made her way back out of the bedroom and into the living room where she found Callie watching a 'Full House' marathon on TV. "I didn't know people your age even still watched this, or that it was on TV," Stef said as she sat beside her.

"I used to watch in and pretend I was a part of the Tanner family. I would have DJ as an older sister and Stephanie and Michelle as little sisters, Jude would be between the two of them in age."

"Well, sorry, but your a little young to be my sister," Stef said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Or you're a little old," Callie smiled.

"You doing ok?" Stef asked as she pulled part of the blanket Callie was covered with over herself.

"Can we just watch Full House and in the morning go to the beach and the pier, eating food Mama would yell at us for?" Stef smiled and laid back against the pillows,

"Sounds like a plan, Bug." She turned towards the TV and watched as the episode of Michelle's horse riding incident happened. She remembered before she started doing fostering, when she believed she could save her kids from everything.

In the morning Callie was passed out on the couch, her head burried against the back cushions as Stef helped Lena get ready for work, "Love, you're going to have to get a cup of coffee on your way to work, I didn't think of the fact that Callie doesn't keep coffee in the house."

"That's fine."

"Well don't you look fine," Stef winked as she walked out of the bathroom in a pair of slim pants and a flowing shirt.

"Why thank you," Lena smiled, kissing her quickly, "What are you guys doing today?"

"Take a mental health day at the beach and the pier."

Stef laughed as she watched Lena groan, "You guys are going to fill yourself with fried and sugar coated dough."

"Elephant ears, corn dog bites, all Callie's favorites."

"Mmmm, I'll meet you guys there after work?" Lena asked.

"Works for me. Callie was up late, I'm guessing she'll be sleeping for a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want another rematch!" Stef said throwing a couple dollars down as Callie laughed.

"Give it up, woman, I am better at this than you. Four times isn't enough?

"This machine is faulty, I to switch."

"Fine," Callie smirked as she traded spots with Stef and popped a corn dog bite in her mouth as they switched.

"Ok, you guys, whoever gets their surfer to the other side first is the winner," The guy said as Callie aimed the water pistol as the bell rang.

"How am I better at shooting when you were the one who was the cop?"

"We weren't taught to shoot water at criminals! We weren't given water guns! I'm just off today."

"Mmhhmmm," Callie laughed as she picked a green elephant as her prize. "I can put it with the monkey and hippo the twins, Will, and Sean made for Beth."

"It should be mine," Stef play pouted.

"Really? You can have it. I won't give it to your granddaughter and you can keep it."

"Shush, you, Mama says to meet her at the entrance in five minutes," Stef said as they made their way back towards the entrance.

"Hey you guys, How has your afternoon been?" Lena asked as she hugged them both.

"Mom's a sore looser, but you know."

"What do you guys think of an early dinner on the beach, I brought blankets and stuff, we could grab something to eat."

"Sounds like fun, I want to," Callie smiled, "Can we go to the burrito place?"

"How can you still be hungry?" Stef asked looking over at her.

"I didn't have much."

"Just a slushy, Corn dog bites, an elephant ear, and french fries."

"See, not that much for three hours on the pier." Lena shook er head with a chuckle.

"See, Babe, I told you she was your daughter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it started to get dark they got back to Callie's house. Callie sat stony as she saw Jason sitting on her front porch. "We can leave, you and Mama can go to our house and I can go talk to him," Stef said as she rubbed Callie's arm.

"No, he's not going to leave me alone unless I face him. It's fine," Callie said as she opened her car door, her head lashing to the sade when she heard the passenger side door open,

"You are seven months pregnant and I don't trust him. Do you really think I'm going to let you go talk to him alone?"

Callie sighed but walked up with Stef behind her, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Wow, you've gotten... Big," Callie looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Yeah, that's what happens when I got pregnant. I get bigger. What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I was just, I'm on a business trip and wanted to see you," Jason said as he looked over her shoulder at Stef, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Why, you think after five months you get to come and be a part of mine and the baby's life? You all of the sudden want to be a father?"

"No, that's not what I want. I just wanted to see you, see if you wanted to hang out until I leave."

"You want to what? Sleep together? Go get drinks and then sleaze around and then what? You leave again and I have to wait until you want to get laid again? What about in two months and I have my daughter? You want me to go pawn my daughter off to hook up and pretend you aren't the father of my daughter? It doesn't work that way, Jason, you don't get to just come and go. That's what Donald did, that's what my biological father did, and that hurt, me and my mom. It's not going to work that way. I'm going to find someone, after me and my daughter are settled. I'm going to be a mom, I'm going to be a daughter and a sister and build the family back that you somehow convinced me I didn't need."

"Callie, it wasn't like that,"

"Really? Don't worry, they aren't missing you. Don't worry, Jude has another sister now. Drinking every night, traveling, missing birthdays and holidays. You told me it didn't matter, it's what people did all the time. Well guess what? Not me, not anymore. I wished for 16 years for a family and I got one. I got one and then I almost gave it away."

"Callie, Love, stop, you're working yourself up," Stef said, putting a hand on Callie's shoulder and Lena came walking up with her arms folded across her chest.

"No, Mom. Jason leave. I don't want to see you here ever again."

"Callie listen to me."

"Do you want to be a part of your child's life?"

"No, I don't want a kid."

"Then there is nothing I need to hear," Callie said as she stomped into the house slamming the door.

"Go talk to her," Lena said as she stared at Jason. When Stef left she started to speak "You can't come here, you can't come and pull into her driveway whenever you want. She's getting her life together and you need to let her be."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand more than you know. I understand that you slept with someone else. I understand that there is a baby being born in a few weeks that you don't want anything to do with after you told Callie you wanted to start a family. I understand you are no good for her and she was happy until you showed up. Leave my daughter alone or else I will get a restraining order. Don't go near my kid."


	14. request

**AN- So I don****'t see Jason as a person who would leave just because Lena said to. So this is a little more Momma Tiger action. My Momma is here for a couple weeks and laughed when she read the Momma Tiger moment because that is a great reflection of her when it comes to me and her other babies. She never had to do it with an ex thankfully. But I did see my Momma go into Momma Tiger mode a few times with my birth mother decided to show up. **

"Why should I leave? Just because you want to be mellow dramatic? If you didn't notice, Lena, you weren't there for her before I came along. She ran to me," Jason smirked, standing, "She was tired of you."

Lena's jaw set as she tried not to flash back to when Callie started making excuses not to come home from college for long weekends and holidays, "She was tired of the cancer," Lena spat, crossing her arms over her chest "We would have all ran if we could. It doesn't excuse the fact that she just told you she didn't want you here,you need to leave."

"Just just doesn't realize what she wants yet, you guys probably talked her into not seeing me."

"Oh really?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. "You think it has nothing to do that you walked out on her and her child?"

"She was the one that wanted a baby so bad, not me. She got her baby, I want her back.."

"You see to get her back you would also have to accept what she came with, that being her daughter. That would be me, my wife, and her four siblings."

"You can't make me leave," Jason said stepping forward, "What are you going to do?" He asked, watching as Lena crossed her arms over her chest with her phone in her hand.

"I'm calling Mike. You remember him, don't you, Jason?" Lena asked as she started flipping through his phone, "Was in the force with Stef? Well, the thing is, he isn't retired, and he is on duty, I'm sure he'd love to come tell you what will happen if you don't leave the property of a woman who doesn't want you here, especially since Callie is practically a daughter to him."

"Whatever, I'm leaving in the morning, I can go find some fun elsewhere. Tell Callie I'll see her next time she's in town."

"Let me remind you that you are not welcome and instead of calling us to come spend the night, she will be told to call Mike, and if she doesn't, I will," Lena said, blocking the walkway to stare at him for a moment before moving to the side as Jason stomped off.

Lena took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart, a mixture between fear of the man and anger. After a couple shaky breathes she opened the front door to the sound of crying and her wife trying to calm Callie. She found them in the living room, Callie holding onto Stef tightly as Stef held her around her middle and rubbed Callie's back as she she cried, "I-I'm sorry, Mom," she said through hitches in her breath, "I-I'm about to have a b-baby. I sh-shouldn't be like this."

"Sshhh, Baby Girl," Lena soothed as she sat on the other side of Callie and ran her hand up and down Callie's back. She cursed softly under her breath as Callie jumped out of Stef's arms and towards the bathroom. Lena gave one look at Stef and both made off in different directions. In the bathroom Lena kneeled beside Callie at the toilet, holding her hair back and rubbing small circles into her back. "You have to calm down, Baby Girl, your body is reacting to you getting so upset, just take some deep breathes," Lena instructed as Stef came in with a bottle of water and a cool washcloth. Taking the cloth from Stef Lena ran it across the back of Callie's sweaty neck as Callie finished, sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor.

"Please calm down, Elizabeth," Callie murmured as she pressed gently on her stomach. "Thank you, I'm sorry," she said as she took the water bottle from Lena, taking a couple small sips, "You shouldn't have to be here doing this. He shouldn't effect me in this way."

"Hey," Lena chastised softly as she felt Callie lean against her. Kissing the top of Callie's head she decided to remind her of something, "Do you remember what your Grandma Dana said? The day of Grandpa's funeral? You need your family your whole life. You have handled this pregnancy better than most people I know who do it with a husband. You're allowed to have a couple bad days."

"Here, Love. I got you some pajamas. Why don't you change and then you and Mama curl up and sleep," Stef said as she handed Lena a pair of baggy pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Lena smiled and took them as Callie sat up. Standing Lena reached a hand out for Callie to help her up.

"I'm going to go change, get your pjs on and brush your teeth, you'll feel better."

"Thank you Mama," Callie said looking at the ground.

Lena made her way to the guest room with Stef a step behind her, "Where is he?" Stef asked as she shut the door behind them.

"I don't know, he left. He said he was leaving tomorrow," Lena said as she pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"I'm going to stay up. I don't have a good feeling about him. I think I'll call Mike and see what he can find out if Jason is actually getting on a plane tomorrow."

Lena nodded, she knew there was no way to convince Stef to sleep "I think I'm going to lay down with our Baby girl tonight. Remember how she told us Liam was following her around before she told us about him."

"Yes, I still don't understand why the hell she didn't tell us about him, she could have gotten really hurt."

"I just want to make sure she's ok tonight, to make sure her ptsd doesn't flare up." Stef nodded in understanding, kissing Lena softly as they opened the door and made their way out to the living room. "What do you say about me bunking with you tonight, Callie Q?" Lena asked as they found Callie drinking a glass of juice, staring out the back window. Callie looked over and shrugged, looking at the ground. Lena had seen that look many times from their daughter over the years. The look of her not wanting to admit she wanted help. "I think it sounds like a good idea, snuggling with my baby girl," Lena smiled.

"Ok," Callie shrugged.

"You two sleep, I'll deal with things out here," Stef said as she patted Callie's back, "Go lay down, Bug," she said, kissing her temple. Callie turned and hugged Stef tightly.

"I love you, Mom," Callie said softly "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Stef smiled.

In the bedroom Lena found herself stroking Callie's hair as Callie stared off into space, every few seconds her finger coming up to rub across the tip of her nose, "Close your eyes, Baby," Lena told her softly, "you're safe."

"Do you think Mom has found out if he's leaving in the morning yet?" Callie asked as she curled up against her mama's side. Lena picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Stef, within seconds there was one in return,

"He's leaving an a 8 am flight," Lena smiled, kissing Callie's forehead.

"8," Callie said softly.

"Baby, you said he didn't scare you, are you ok?"

"Why do guys only want sex from me, Mama? Jason, Liam, I don't get it. Why am I only here for sex?"

"You'll find someone, Baby. Someone who loves you, not only for your body. I went 33 years of going through girls like that before I met Mom."

"Hopefully it doesn't take that long," Callie said as she rested her head against where her mama's chest would be if she didn't have cancer.

"I hope it doesn't take you that long either," Lena smiled. "After Lizzie Beth is born, and you get settled, you'll find someone who loves you and wants to help raise your beautiful daughter."

"You haven't even seen her yet," Callie said with a small smile.

"She's my granddaughter, of course she's going to be beautiful," Lena said indignantly. She watched as Callie slowly started to drift. She thought Callie was asleep but seconds later Callie jerked awake, looking around. "Hey, I want you to think about what you want for Christmas," Lena said as she rubbed Callie's back "It's only a month and a half away."

Callie nodded before looking up at Lena, "What I really want, Mama, isn't a present."

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"Will you go to birthing classes with me? And be my birthing coach? I know it's a strange question, especially since I'm laying here snuggling with you, and maybe it was a stupid question, I just, I don't want to give birth alone and Mom is too much like me and just, nevermind, I don't know what I was-"

"Honey," Lena said, stopping Callie's fast rambling, "It would be an honor. I would love to, Baby."

"Really?" Callie asked, Lena nodded, "There's birthing classes starting next week, we can go then," Callie said softly.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm looking forward to it," Lena smiled, kissing her forehead, "Now try and get some sleep, Baby. It's been a long couple of days and Mom said you didn't sleep much last night."

"Neither did she," Callie mumbled as she settled back down.

"She's not pregnant," Lena said stroking her head, "Now, your Mom and Mama are here taking care of everything for the night, sleep now."


End file.
